harry potter y el legado del milleffiore
by edward kizaru
Summary: harry potter no existe, Byakuran ahora es su nombre, dotado de un gran poder y mucho dinero se propone librar la maxima batalla contra los muggles ¿acaso será capaz de lograrlo y sobrevivir? mafia, muggles, armas, magos averiguen como va
1. prologo

Quince años han pasado desde la desaparición de lord voldemort, todos los magos y muggles han vivido en paz desde este momento, aunque los últimos jamás se hubieran dado cuenta.

El 31 de octubre este había desaparecido totalmente de la fas de la tierra y todo gracias a un pequeño niño el cual pagó un alto precio al perder la vida acosta de eliminar al perverso mago que había amenazado su mundo, su familia había sufrido pero al siguiente año lo olvidaron con el nacimiento de su nueva hija Samanta Potter; esta niña había nacido exactamente el mismo dia que su hermano mayor, una gran coincidencia diría yo, pero no solo nació ese dia sino también lo hizo con un poder abismal muy superior a cualquier mago.

Durante diez años todo el mundo permaneció en una sombría calma causada por el temor del regreso de este poderoso mago que finalmente después de aquella trágica noche había regresado mas poderoso que nunca, curiosamente el mismo 31 de octubre, desde el mismo instante en que lord voldemort regresó la guerra estalló nuevamente. Más sangrienta que nunca, todos los seres mágicos han tomado un bando en esta guerra, los vampiros, acromantulas, basiliscos, quimeras, y esfinges de parte del lado oscuro y los fénix, los gigantes, los elfos y los dragones por el lado del "bien"

Sin embargo lo que hacia de esta guerra la mas grande en toda la historia de la tierra era sin lugar a dudas los grandes poderes que se enfrentaban por un lado los herederos de los fundadores griffindor, ravenclaw y hufflepuff, además del heredero de Merlín y albus dumbledore, y por el otro el heredero de slytherin, la heredera de morgana, el heredero de grindelwald, el rey oscuro y la sombra del pasado

Esta guerra había costado muchas vidas, y la proporción de esta era épica por lo que fue imposible ocultarla de los muggles por lo que estos estaban enterados y se habían unido al bando de la luz en un intento desesperado de salvar sus vidas

-pero se preguntaran ¿Quién soy yo? . –disculpen mis modales

-recuerdan que dije que aquella trágica noche un pequeño perdió su vida y que fue declarado como un héroe. –pues no es mas que una vil mentira este niño sobrevivió por su propia cuenta y acabando con aquel mago, pero sus poderes fueron tan sorprendentes que sus padres lo abandonaron en un instituto de investigación donde esperaban que lo pudieran curar de su "enfermedad" –malditos estúpidos mi poder nunca ha sido un enfermedad solo tenían miedo de mi poder e intentaron bloquearlo, pero aun siendo un bebé su minúsculo poder no fue nada contra el mío, mas esto no impidió que me mantuvieran cautivo por varios años hasta que fui consciente de mi poder y escapé, aunque no sin dejarles un mensaje claro.

-creo que ya saben quien soy, pero si aun no lo sabes déjame presentarme mi nombre es Harry Potter aunque todos me conocen como Byakuran

-se preguntaran ¿por que les cuento esta historia?, es muy sencillo mi mensaje fue este yo comencé con esta guerra nuevamente, me he encargado de hacer a cada bando poderoso logrando que se enfrenten entre ellos apartando la vista de mi verdadero objetivo, - pienso destruir este mundo y crear uno nuevo uno donde solo hayan magos, donde no haya discriminación por sangre o por no tener magia pues me encargaré que todos tengan en su sangre llena de magia y que no haya nadie sin magia

-te interesa saber como lo haré espera y verás, prepárate para conocer el poder del dios del caos


	2. Amigos del enemigo y armas V

Notas del autor

Este capi es un poco introductorio, aquí intento explicar bien en que se basan las armas, los poderes y como funciona todo en este mundo también hay varios links donde pueden ver lo que quiero mostrarles para que se den una idea

Y por cierto si leen dejen por favor un review que estos me ayudan a saber en que estoy fallando, que tengo que mejorar y me dan ánimos para escribir

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Todo comenzó hace dos años cuando, los distintos ministerios de magia decidieron que hogwarts, durmstrang, beaubatonx, y camelot debían impartir la educación mágica en un mismo lugar, esto con el fin de garantizar la seguridad de todos los estudiantes y evitar futuros ataques a estas escuelas, al hogwarts ser la escuela mas grande y mejor protegida que las demás decidieron que todos los estudiantes debían presentarse a este.

Los estudiantes de hogwarts esperaban ansiosos la llegada de las otras escuelas, pues por primera vez en toda la historia las cuatro grandes escuelas se reunirían en un mismo lugar durante un periodo prolongado de tiempo y cooperarían por la protección de cada estudiante

Los primeros en llegar fueron los estudiantes de durmstrang, estos llegaron a hogwarts en un gran navío que surgió del fondo del lago negro, después de la llegada de estos de estos los siguientes fueron las estudiantes de beaubatonx que llegaron en grandes carruajes tirados por pegasos, por ultimo el lago negro comenzó a sacudirse y en este comenzó a formarse un gran tifón del tamaño de hogwarts; todos los estudiantes veían fascinados pero también asustados este suceso; en el centro del tifón dos ojos rojos aparecieron y después de estos otros ocho se hicieron presentes

Todos los que se encontraban en el gran comedor incluyendo los maestros y estudiantes de las otras escuelas veían sorprendidos este suceso, de repente los diez ojos desaparecieron y lo siguiente que escucharon todos fue un gran rugido que dejó aturdidos a todos.

La potencia del rugido fue tan grande que el mismo tifón se deshizo con este dejando a la vista una gran hidra de aproximadamente cuarenta metros de altura, de un color azul verdoso y con cinco majestuosas cabezas, la hidra abrió nuevamente los ojos y comenzó a cambiar lentamente a un gran castillo blanco con azul y cinco grandes torres una en cada extremo y una mas grande que las demás en el centro.

Todos los estudiantes veían maravillados como había aparecido el majestuoso castillo de aquella bestia gigante

.com/albums/ll194/nundoelectrico/?action=view¤t;=neuschwanstein_castle_bavaria_

Del castillo comenzaron a salir alrededor de cien estudiantes la mitad vestidos de blanco y la otra mitad de color negro

Diez minutos las puestas del gran comedor se abrieron dejando entrar a los estudiantes de camelot que se formaron entre las mesas de todas las escuelas, luego de estar formados todos estiraron las manos hacia arriba y cada uno invocó la figura de una criatura mágica o de distintos seres mitológicos

El gran comedor pronto se llenó de duendes, basiliscos, fénix, sirenas, nundu, etc. Cundo todos daban por terminado el espectáculo de estos un gran dragón blanco y una hidra aparecieron en el medio peleando entre ellos y justo debajo de estos habían dos chicos peleando de la misma manera

Todos nuevamente se sorprendieron pues cuando uno de los chicos atacaba la criatura sobre ellos hacia lo mismo, el dragón estaba sobre un chico de piel morena y cabello negro ondulado hasta los hombros el cual le cubría inclusive los ojos, llevaba unos cuernos en la cabeza, usaba una camisilla blanca y un abrigo de color café con muchas costuras, un pantalón negro y unas botas cafe

.com/albums/ll194/nundoelectrico/?action=view¤t;=Lambo_20_years_Old_by_

La hidra estaba sobre un chico de cabello plateado vestido de blanco (byakuran)

Ambos chicos se movían sumamente rápido esquivando y dando golpes, byakuran lanzó un gancho derecho al chico de los cuernos pero este lo evitó haciendo una mortal hacia atrás y en el proceso lanzando una patada a la cabeza de byakuran, el peli plateado siendo más rápido simplemente inclinó un poco la cabeza hacia atrás y de inmediato tomó la pierna del chico y la lanzó contra el piso provocando que este perdiera el equilibrio y cayera de bruces contra el suelo perdiendo así la pelea

Todos aplaudieron ante la gran demostración de talento de los dos chicos, y cinco minutos después todos se encontraban sentados en las distintas mesas esparcidas por el gran comedor

-una vez mas bienvenidos sean al colegio hogwarts de magia y hechicería dijo dumbledore levantándose y dando inicio a su discurso de principio de año. –este año como pueden ver tenemos el placer de tener como invitados a los estudiantes de tres magnificas escuelas, démosle una cordial bienvenida a los estudiantes de durmstrang, a las señoritas de beaubatonx y a los estudiantes de camelot

Todos los estudiantes de hogwarts comenzaron a aplaudir aunque claro unos mas que otros, después de cinco minutos todos se clamaron nuevamente y dumbledore pudo continuar con su discurso

-lamento informarles que en vista de los recientes ataques de lord voldemort las salidas a hogsmade han sido canceladas, dumbledore tuvo que esperar un momento para que los estudiante dejaran de abuchearlos, peor con base a esto hemos decido conceder la autorización a cualquier estudiante de formar un club sobre lo que estén interesados siempre y cuando mas de diez personas estén interesados en entrar en este y no incumpla con las normas internas del castillo

Nuevamente los estudiantes comenzaron a cuchichear entre ellos pero fueron callados por dumbledore

-tengo tres últimos avisos que hacer antes de permitirles hablar sobre las vacaciones, en segundo lugar el ministerio de magia en vista que este año se celebraría el torneo de los tres magos, pero debido a causas externas es imposible la realización de este ha decretado un torneo entre las cuatro escuelas de las cuales solo podrán participar dos integrantes por cada una, en tercer lugar quiero informarles que este año el horario escolar empezará de las siete de la mañana hasta las tres de la tarde y de allí podrán usar su tiempo para estudiar, los clubs o en lo que deseen y por ultimo debo recordarle a todos que el bosque prohibido está prohibido para todos los estudiantes sin excepción dijo dirigiendo una sutil mirada a ciertos alumnos de griffindor

-sin mas que decir ¡al ataque! Dijo dumbledore y cientos de platillos de todos tipos aparecieron en las mesas sorprendiendo a los estudiantes de primer año que nunca habían visto algo como esto

Mientras los alumnos de hogwarts comían y hablaban a la misma vez los demás colegios comían en total silencio lo cual hacia que los de hogwarts se sintieran un poco incómodos, una hora después cuando todos habían terminado su cena dumbledore se puso de pie nuevamente

-espero que hayan disfrutado de la cena, dijo dumbledore con una sonrisa- pueden

-ejem carraspeó mcgonagall mirándolo molesta

-es cierto casi lo olvido, -debo informarles que las clases de mañana serán suspendidas y tendrán el día libre, esto para que enseñen a sus nuevos compañeros el colegio y les informen como funciona nuestra institución

Todos los estudiantes asintieron y comenzaron a salir del gran comedor

-vamos lambo dijo byakuran al chico de los cuernos

Los dos chicos se levantaron de sus asientos y salieron seguidos de todos sus compañeros

-¿los sentiste? verdad preguntó byakuran a lambo suavemente mientras seguían caminando

-así es cuatro de ellos en la mesa de griffindor, dos en la mesa de los profesores, el ultimo en la mesa de hufflepuff

-te olvidaste de uno en slytherin respondió byakuran con una sonrisa

Los dos chicos siguieron caminando aunque disimuladamente se acercaron a un grupo de hogwarts el cual estaba compuesto por dos chicas y dos chicas los cuales caminaban y charlaban muy alegremente

-disculpen ¿podrían hacernos un favor? Preguntó byakuran mirando detalladamente a los integrantes del grupo una chica de pelo rojo con ojos café y una bonita figura la cual reconoció de inmediato, una chica de pelo castaño algo enmarañado y una bonita figura, un chico pelirrojo y de ojos azules lago alto y un chico de cabello oscuro algo bajito y dientón

Los integrantes del grupo los vieron y les dedicaron una sonrisa y una de las chicas les respondió amablemente

-si ¿que necesitan? Preguntó la chica de pelo rojo con una gran sonrisa

-pues verán como somos nuevos no conocemos muy bien el colegio así que nos preguntamos si mañana podrían enseñarnos el colegio

-por supuesto respondió la chica con una gran sonrisa, por cierto ellos son ron weasley, hermione granger, neville longbottom y yo soy samanta potter un placer dijo la chica extendiendo la mano y sus amigos la imitaban

-El placer es nuestro respondieron los dos chicos, -el es lambo y yo soy byakuran tsunayoshi

Al decir el segundo nombre hermione abrió mucho los ojos y se acercó a el rápidamente

-tu eres el chico que a los doce inventó el hechizo protector contra la maldición asesina y los catorce inventó la caja de pandora (luego explico bien que es) dijo hermione mas como afirmación que como pregunta

Byakuran le dedicó una amable sonrisa pero por dentro solo sentía una gran repulsión por la chica

-pues la verdad no es tanto solo me esforcé por encontrar un hechizo que pudiera ayudar a las personas a no morir de una manera tan injusta y por favor no te refieras a las vongola box de esta manera haces que parezcan un instrumento de destrucción esto si lo dijo mirándola seriamente

Hermione se sonrojó por haber esto y se disculpó por haber dicho esto

-muy bien mañana nos encontramos en el gran comedor a las ocho y empezaremos su tour por el colegio dijo samanta despidiéndose de ellos

-claro nos vemos mañana dijo lambo mirándola con una sonrisa seductora logrando que la chica se sonrojara, de lo cual nadie se percató a excepción de byakuran

-nos vemos mañana dijo byakuran yendo hacia su sala común

El grupo de griffindor veía como los dos chicos se marchaban lentamente pero se sorprendieron cuando byakuran le dio un calbazo (una palmada un poco dura en la parte de atrás de la cabeza) a lambo y este se agachó ahí mismo a sobarse la cabeza

Los dos chicos llegaron a la sala común donde fueron recibidos por todos sus compañeros

-bienvenidos byakuran-sama y lambo-sama (sama es un titulo oriental que se les da a las personas que se les tiene mucho respeto) dijeron todos

-hola chicos saludaron los dos

Todos se quedaron hasta tarde conversando sobre el colegio y sobre los clubs que harían

Al otro dia como habían dicho los de griffindor ya los esperaban a las ocho en el gran comedor dispuestos a comenzar con su tour por el colegio, media hora después se les unió cedric, durante toda la mañana les estuvieron mostrando donde eran todas las aulas, pasillos secretos, atajos, las cocinas, etc.

A las tres todos decidieron ir al lago pues estaba haciendo un poco de calor y querían refrescarse

Mientras los chicos lambo, ron y cedric jugaban en el lago byakuran estaba hablando con samanta y hermione sobre sus inventos y descubrimientos

-byakuran dame mi caja gritó desde el lago lambo

Ninguno de los que estaban con ellos entendió lo que estaban a excepción de hermione que se hacia una idea

-cual caja le respondió este

-la tabla

Byakuran buscó en el cinturón de lambo y encontró una caja de color verde y se la lanzó

.com/albums/ll194/nundoelectrico/?action=view¤t;=Vongola_Box_by_ (así más o menos son las cajas dependiendo de la caja yo doy la descripción)

lambo atrapó la caja en el aire y se las mostró a los chicos, del anillo que llevaba en su mano derecha en el dedo de la mitad salió una especie de corriente eléctrica de color verde aunque con una apariencia cristalina, rápidamente ingresó la llama del anillo en la caja y esta con un resplandor verde se abrió y de esta salió una tabla

-tavola surf di fulmine (tabla surf de rayo) dijo lambo montando sobre la tabla

Todos se habían quedado sorprendidos al ver esto, pues no había forma que una tabla de surf estuviera recubierta por electricidad y que esta le permitiera al chico surfear aun sin olas

Después de media hora todos volvieron al árbol donde las chicas y byakuran aprovechaban para conversar

-ahora si, nos puedes explicar como hizo eso dijo hermione mirándolos inquisitivamente

-pues verán el ser humano está compuesto por una gran cantidad de energía la cual fluye por todo el cuerpo aunque la mayor cantidad de esta energía fluye por las manos, esta energía se puede clasificar en siete tipos distintos dependiendo del atributo, para evitar confusiones decidí darle a estas energías el nombre de un fenómeno meteorológico a excepción de dos, los atributos son cielo, tormenta, rayo, sol, nube, lluvia y niebla, como pudieron ver hay personas que son mas afines a un atributo que a otro como lambo que es afín al atributo del rayo mientras que yo soy de atributo cielo, esta es solo la primera parte para canalizar estas energías es necesario un amplificador afín a el atributo como son nuestros anillos dijo enseñando su anillo que tenia la apariencia de unas alas extendidas y en el medio una piedra de color transparente o el de lambo que era igual solo que las alas estaban un poco recogidas y la piedra era de color verde

.com/albums/ll194/nundoelectrico/?action=view¤t;= (los anillos son los de los extremos superiores derechos)

o como los suyos dijo señalando los anillos de cada uno, estos anillos son muy especiales pues no cualquiera puede amplificar esta energía, y por ultimo es necesaria tener una caja que sea afín a tu atributo, en pocas palabras para usar una de estas cajas debes tener en el caso de lambo el atributo rayo con el amplificador de rayo y una caja de rayo

Los chicos se quedaron muy sorprendidos pues estaban seguros que esta investigación le debió tomar mucho tiempo además de ser una muy compleja por lo que podían llegar a hacer con estas

-por ejemplo samanta, préstame tu anillo

La chica le dio su anillo a byakuran y este al ponérselo una llama anaranjada aunque de un color cristalino totalmente surgió de este

-podría decirles que se necesita para activar cada atributo pero eso deben encontrarlo ustedes mismos pero si les diré que atributo es cada uno, samanta es del cielo, hermione de la niebla, ron es de la tormenta, cedric del trueno y neville de la nube

Si quieren saber mejor como funcionan las cajas vean este video

.com/watch?v=FkjknyhCAf4

Byakuran se iba a levantar pero una de sus cajas comenzó a moverse así que decidió liberarla

-volpe di cielo (zorro del cielo)

Un pequeño zorrito de color rojo pero con unas llamas anaranjadas en las orejas, cola y patas salió de la caja

Las chicas se quedaron fascinadas con el zorrito mientras los chicos veían impresionados todo lo que se podía hacer con una de esas cajas y se propusieron aprender a controlarlas

Todos estaban tan distraídos que ni siquiera notaron que un hechizo se acercaba a ellos, solo lo percibieron cuando ya era muy tarde y no podrían usar las varitas para defenderse, antes que alguno pudiera hacer algo el zorro se puso frente al hechizo y comenzó a girar su cola rápidamente creando un escudo con las llamas de esta, cuando el hechizo tocó el escudo se desintegró por completo sin causarle algún daño al zorro o a los chicos

Como no ubicaron quien lanzó el hechizo decidieron no darle mas importancia y cada uno siguió en lo suyo y luego de varias horas se despidieron cada uno yendo a su sala común

-como lo imaginé lambo aunque lo esconden todos son muy fuertes, como era de esperarse de los herederos de los fundadores, de Merlín y de una familia tan poderosa como la de neville, pero ninguno de ellos se compara con los guardianes de la familia ni con nosotros, ni dominando la llama de ultima voluntad podrían acercarse a nosotros así que no tenemos e que preocuparnos

-no se porque insististe en hacer esto, ya sabíamos que no eran tan fuertes y aunque lo fueran siempre tenemos un as bajo la manga dijo lambo con una sonrisa cruel, ninguno podría interponerse en nuestros planes

-sabes que prefiero estar seguro respondió byakuran con una gran sonrisa aunque sus ojos mostraban una gran maldad

Los dos chicos siguieron hablando sin darse cuenta que habían sido escuchados por una chica rubia que no sabia de lo que hablaban pero lo que si sabia era que no era nada bueno

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DEJEN REVIEWS quejas o sugerencias también son recibidas como no me dejan poner los links directamente todos los link llevan s288 . Photo bucket. Antes del com y el ultimo es un video de you tube no se olviden de quitar los espacios


	3. el pasado de lambo y la chica rubia

Los links del capi anterior están en mi perfil

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Después de un delicioso desayuno los estudiantes de cuarto año de camelot se dirigían al aula de pociones junto a los griffindor, para matar el tiempo, todos iban hablando muy animados aunque claro en distintos grupos

-¿y como es el profesor de pociones? Preguntó Lambo mirando a sus nuevos amigos muy intrigado

El primero en responder fue Ron, pues con solo escuchar del profesor de pociones ya se había puesto de mal humor

-Es un tipo antipático, con el pelo grasiento, que siempre está de mal humor y nos baja puntos por contestar preguntas correctamente-, respondió él merándolos como si se tratase de algo crucial para estar en hogwarts

-no es tan malo Ronald, solo debes poner un poco más de atención en clase le respondió la castaña reprobatoriamente

Los chicos siguieron en su discusión sobre Snape, aunque ya byakuran no prestaba atención pues estaba mas interesado en agradarle al profesor, sabía que era un mortifago y a la vez miembro de la orden del fénix y sería de mucha ayuda tener un aliado de este tipo

Cinco minutos después todos estaban en las mazmorras frente al aula del profesor aunque ninguno se había atrevido a entrar

-¿a que esperan para entrar? ¿Una invitación? Preguntó snape molesto y sarcástico al ver el poco interés que mostraban sus estudiantes por las pociones, al entrar se sorprendió mucho al notar que uno de los estudiantes de camelot estaba sentado en una de las primeras sillas y que además ya estaba leyendo las paginas que había indicado en el tablero

Al ver esto snape sonrió internamente pues el chico le recordaba a él cuando solo tenía catorce años, y con solo verlo ya le agradaba, aunque tenía que comprobar si solo había sido por cortesía o si de verdad el chico sentía atracción por las pociones

-como ya se dieron cuenta este año tenemos nuevos compañeros, así que haré unas preguntas para comparar el nivel de sus nuevos compañeros y el suyo -dijo snape sencillamente pero con una sonrisa maliciosa

Snape observó con fascinación como casi todos se tensaban al escuchar las palabras preguntas y comparar, pero su fascinación aumentó al ver que el chico de cabello plateado no se inmutaba sino que sonreía y se preparaba para responder lo que el le preguntara

-muy bien ¿a que rama de la magia pertenecen las pociones?

Snape observó disgustado como solo cuatro manos se levantaban, dos de estas eran predecibles la sangre sucia de Granger, la hija de potter, pero vio con satisfacción como el chico de cabello plateado levantaba la mano tranquilamente al igual que el chico con cuernos en la cabeza; snape dirigió una fría mirada a byakuran y le dio la palabra

-las pociones no pertenecen a ninguna rama de la magia pues no pueden ser rebajadas a un nivel como este, las pociones son una ciencia y un arte que muy pocos logran comprender y aun mas pocos son los que logran dominar pues es necesario un talento innato y una gran dedicación para lograr una verdadera poción

Alegría, satisfacción y aprecio fue lo que sintió snape al escuchar la respuesta del chico, pues eso era lo que había buscado en todos sus años de docencia; un alumno que valorará las pociones y las viera como la gran ciencia y arte que eran, no solo un puñado de niños que siguieran los pasos de un libro y lo memorizaran tal y como lo hacía la gran mayoría

Todos los estudiantes se sorprendieron al ver como la usual mueca de disgusto de snape desaparecía y era reemplazada por una sonrisa de satisfacción

-muy bien ¿señor…?

-byakuran tsunayoshi respondió el chico con una sonrisa (él siempre sonríe)

-una respuesta esplendida, tal como era de esperarse de alguien como usted

-pero profesor según el libro las pociones pertenecen a la rama mágica de… hermione no pudo terminar su frase pues fue interrumpida bruscamente por el profesor

-no recuerdo haberle dado la autorización para hablar señorita Granger veinte puntos menos para griffindor le respondió snape con una sonrisa cruel

-pero eso es injusto prof…

-treinta puntos menos y está castigada la espero después de la cena en mi despacho

Hermione decidió quedarse callada pues no quería perder mas puntos además que ya se había ganado un castigo

-en cuanto a usted señor byakuran, dado que no es un estudiante de hogwarts no puedo asignarle puntos, pero si puedo darle una nota extra dijo snape poniendo un extraordinario en la planilla

Después de esto la clase no tuvo ningún contratiempo y el profesor asignó la poción que debían entregar al finalizar la clase, y como era de esperarse solo pocos estudiantes la entregaron de forma correcta y entre ellos estaban lambo y byakuran

-no puedo creerlo, a ti te pone un extraordinario y a mi me castiga le reprochó hermione a byakuran

-oye no es mi culpa que el profesor te haya castigado, yo solo respondí lo que pienso acerca de las pociones se defendió byakuran

-tienes razón, me dejé llevar, es que es tan injusto dijo tristemente hermione aunque a byakuran eso le pareció lo mejor le encantaba que la chica sufriera y por lo que pudo ver con este profesor aquello nunca iba a cambiar

Byakuran siguió caminando sin prestar mucha atención a lo que los chicos decían, hasta que vio a una hermosa chica de pelo rubio vestida de azul, lo cual indicaba que era de beuxbatons, pero de inmediato notó que tres chicos la estaban molestando dos de ellos eran grandes y gordos y no parecían muy inteligentes y el tercero era un chico de cabello platinado con una mirada arrogante, no le hubiera prestado atención al chico de no ser porque sintió uno de los anillos en el

-chicos nos vemos en la siguiente clase, creo que olvidé algo en pociones dijo inocentemente byakuran

-claro no te vayas a perder le respondió Samanta

Una vez que todos se fueron byakuran fue directo hacia la chica sin prestar atención a los chicos que lo miraban extrañados

-no es bueno que trates a una dama de esa manera dijo byakuran acercándose a Draco y sus dos gorilas-, draco se volteó hacia él dirigiéndole una mirada asesina, -piérdete idiota esto no es asunto tuyo

-por supuesto que es mi asunto no voy a permitir que molestes a la señorita le respondió mientras le regalaba una sonrisa a la chica rubia la cual se sonrojó

-crabbe encárgate de este idiota

Uno de los gorilas de draco se acercó a byakuran haciendo sonar sus nudillos con el fin de asustarlo pero este ni se inmutó, ni siquiera desvió su vista hacia el chico

-creo que no me has entendido no te pedí el favor que la soltaras, te lo estoy ordenando, -capisti

Crabbe se lanzó furioso contra byakuran pero este fácilmente evitó el primer golpe y rápidamente lo tomó de la mano izquierda haciéndolo girar quedando este de espaladas y con la mano hacia atrás, byakuran rápidamente dobló la mano del chico haciendo que este soltara un gemido de dolor y sus piernas se flexionaran, con un leve golpe de sus pies en las rodillas del chico hizo que este perdiera el equilibrio y callera al suelo de rodillas, finalmente byakuran soltó la mano con la que mantenía atrapado al chico y le proporcionó un preciso golpe en la nuca dejando al chico inconsciente

-creo que lo he dejado claro y no me voy por las ramas, ¡que la dejes ir te dije!

Ninguno de los chicos hizo caso de la advertencia de byakuran y goyle sacó su varita y rápidamente le apuntó con esta

-que no digan que se los advertí

Byakuran en un rápido movimiento se puso frente a goyle y lanzando un puño al brazo del chico le arrebató la varita sin embargo no se detuvo ahí y al devolver su brazo golpeo en el rostro al chico rompiéndole la nariz, antes que pudiera darse cuenta byakuran le había dado un potente rodillazo en el estomago dejándolo sin aire y provocando que se doblegara, finalmente recibió una patada en el rostro y allí perdió el conocimiento

-sigues tu rubito-, le dijo byakuran con arrogancia mientras pasaba su mano por la barbilla

-bombarda fue lo único que alcanzó a pronunciar Draco aunque esto no sirvió de nada pues byakuran evitó la maldición fácilmente y lo embistió contra una de las paredes para después tomarlo del brazo derecho y retorcerlo hasta el punto de dislocarlo, draco soltó un alarido de dolor pero fue callado por un preciso golpe en el cuello que le impidió respirar y seguir quejándose

Todos los que se habían reunido alrededor de los chicos estaban con la boca abierta pues un solo chico había derrotado a tres sin usar la magia y sin recibir un solo golpe

-quiero disculparme por lo has tenido que ver, pero no soporto ver que alguien se aproveche de una mujer y mucho menos de una tan hermosa como tú dijo byakuran haciéndole un leve reverencia a la chica, -por cierto mi nombre es byakuran tsunayoshi un placer saludó el chico dándole un suave beso en la mano derecha

-el placeg es todo mío respondió la chica en ingles aunque claramente se podía notar que la chica era francesa-mi nombge es fleur delaCour le respondió la chica haciendo también una reverencia

-si me permites ¿puedo acompañarte a tu siguiente clase? Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer

-pog supuesto, muchas ggacias pog defendegme de esos chicos

-no fue nada

Byakuran acompañó a la chica hasta su siguiente clase que era encantamientos lo cual provocó que llegara tarde a la clase de defensa contra las artes oscuras, aunque había valido la pena pues la chica le había agradado bastante además era muy hermosa

-por lo que puedo ver la puntualidad no es una de sus virtudes señor tsunayoshi le dijo james potter al chico cuando este entró a su clase

-la verdad profesor me perdí y no entendí las indicaciones que me dieron mis compañeros

-no importa, haga la fila con sus demás compañeros, estamos practicando hechizos defensivos, es muy sencillo usted conjura su mejor escudo y yo lo ataco hasta lograr romperlo

Byakuran se formó detrás de sus nuevos amigos los cuales le cedieron sus puestos pues ya habían hecho el ejercicio, luego de diez minutos al fin le tocaba a él, aunque la verdad no estaba muy emocionado, pues el profesor jamás podría destruir su escudo, después de todo podía evitar las maldiciones imperdonables

-preparado, listo, ¡ya!

Byakuran extendió su mano derecha y con un resplandor dorado un arco lo cubría desde los pies hasta un poco mas arriba de la cabeza, el arco tenía un tono cristalino y parecía hecho de vidrio

-un excelente hechizo señor tsunayoshi pero me pregunto por cuanto tiempo podrá mantenerlo

James comenzó a lanzar hechizos a diestra y siniestra pero siempre obtenía el mismo resultado al impactar cualquiera de sus hechizos el arco los absorbía como si este fuera de agua, pasados varios minutos James comenzaba a desesperarse y a atacar con hechizos cada vez mas potentes

-CRUCIO

La maldición imperdonable impactó en el escudo pero este ni se inmutó

-ya debería saberlo profesor este hechizo lo inventé yo, se de lo que es capaz y cuando se rompería y usted jamás logrará atravesarlo, puede lanzar el avada kedavra pero tampoco funcionará

James sonrió de lado, el chico tenía razón, el había creado el hechizo e inclusive ellos los usaban en lo enfrentamientos contra los mortifagos al igual que muchos de sus hechizos, y aunque odiara admitirlo ese chico los superaba a todos en cuanto a magia y si dumbledore era un genio ese chico era un prodigio

-muy bien chicos deben practicar un poco, pero saben hacer muy buenos escudos los felicito, treinta puntos para griffindor

El resto del dia pasó sin ningún contratiempo a excepción que en cada clase byakuran sobresalía sobre todos sus compañeros, y esto estaba comenzando a molestar a cierta chica castaña

-que bien, ya no tenemos mas clases así que me puedo ir a dormir,-dijo lambo bostezando (yo también)

-chicos, ¿ustedes van a entrar al torneo? Preguntó como quien no quiere la cosa byakuran mirando el techo encantado del gran comedor

Los integrantes de griffindor se miraron entre sí y con una sonrisa le respondieron

-tendremos que participar en unas eliminatorias que propuso dumbledore pero estamos seguros que entraremos al torneo-le respondió Samanta,-¿y ustedes?

-nosotros no tenemos que hacer nada de eso, somos los mejores de camelot y todos lo saben-dijo lambo haciendo una pose de superhéroe

Antes que pudieran seguir hablando se vieron rodeados por quince estudiantes de camelot

-byakuran-sama el director nos ha informado que aun no entrega el registro del club de defensa pelea

-claro que lo hice lambo lo entregó

Lambo perdió todo el color del rostro y comenzó a alejarse de byakuran lentamente mientras cruzaba sus manos rápidamente frente al pecho

-no lo he entregado, se me olvidó con todo eso de las clases

-¡vaca estúpida!, ¿para que te pago? Nunca haces nada bien, no se si esos cuernos son un adorno o de verdad tienes el cerebro de una vaca

Lambo buscó en su maleta unos pergaminos y salió corriendo hacia el despacho del director

Las chicas se rieron del comentario byakuran pero por alguna razón Ron y Neville se habían quedado callados, con la boca abierta y una mirada de estúpidos

-no debegias tgatgar a tus amigos de esa manega

Byakuran se giró hacia la chica y le dedicó una sonrisa

-creo que tienes razón, mas tarde me disculparé

Fleur se acercó y le dio un beso en cada mejilla como saludo

-es bueno volveré a verte, por cierto ellas son Samanta y hermione y los dos chicos son ron y neville

Las dos chicas la saludaron muy amistosamente pero tuvieron que darle un codazo a los chicos para que salieran de su ensoñación

-ho…la- saludó tontamente ron mirando a la chica de arriba abajo, sin embargo neville no pudo articular alguna palabra

Media hora después llegó lambo con los pergaminos firmados por su director y por dumbledore –ya están aquí tienes tus papeles- le dijo de mal genio

-vamos lambo, fue una broma, ¿no estarás enojado de verdad? ¿O si?

Lambo simplemente sonrió y le dio un calbazo

-por cierto dumbledore dijo que debías ir a su despacho para asignarte el aula donde practicaremos, y entregarte las normas

Claro voy para allá

Byakuran se despidió de todos y fue tranquilamente al despacho del director mientras los demás se quedaban hablando

Después de unos minutos lambo notó la presencia de la rubia, -disculpa mis modales mi nombre es Larry Bockelman- aunque todos me llaman lambo dijo el chico mientras le tomaba delicadamente la mano y de daba un beso en esta

-¿cgeen que byakugan se demoge mucho con dumbledog?

-no te basta con ignorarme sino que también te juntas con esa basura,- creí que te había dejado todo muy claro- el chico rubio y sus dos gorilas se acercaron a fleur y sus acompañantes, pero para su mala fortuna lambo no era tan diplomático y antes que el rubio dijera algo mas ya le había dado un golpe en la cara y en pocos segundos dejó a los tres chicos de nuevo en el suelo

-que te quede claro-nadie molesta a mis amigos, y mucho menos a los de byakuran, si te vuelvo a ver molestándolos me encargaré que ni las pociones puedan restablecerte los huesos

Fleur se quedó nuevamente sorprendida pues al igual que byakuran este chico la había defendido casi sin conocerla y encima los había amenazado solo por molestar a los amigos de su amigo

Sin que ninguno se lo imaginara por la mente de todos estaba pasando la misma pregunta, -¿Por qué lambo le tiene tanta lealtad a byakuran? Pues aquello no era solo amistad y el chico lo demostraba con creces

Al ver que ninguno hacia nada ron decidió intervenir

-lambo ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?-dijo el pelirrojo con un poco de nerviosismo

-claro pregunta lo que quieras

-¿Por qué le eres tan leal a byakuran?- Preguntó inocentemente el chico

Lambo dio un pequeño suspiro y los miró a todos a la cara

No se si lo saben pero byakuran es huérfano desde que nació, por lo que siempre vivió en un orfanato, todos asintieron excepto fleur que perdió s sonrisa al escuchar esto, lo que no saben es que yo también vivía en ese orfanato pero mi estado de salud nunca fue muy bueno y le costaba una gran cantidad al orfanato por lo que todos allá me trataban como una basura, el único que me trató como alguien y siempre me cuidó fue él, aunque soy un poco mayor, cuando teníamos cinco años byakuran ya sabía que ambos éramos magos y decidió que no podíamos seguir en ese lugar y me propuso que nos fuéramos , yo tenia miedo pero a byakuran le confiaba y aun lo hago mi vida, así que nos fuimos, los primeros días fueron muy duros pues solo éramos dos pequeños de cinco años solos en el mundo y vivíamos de lo poco que byakuran lograba conjurar para que pudiéramos comer, unos días después vimos como unos chicos le intentaban robar a una anciana e intentamos ayudarla pero solo recibimos una paliza por parte de esos chicos, cuando desperté byakuran aun estaba inconsciente pero estaba convulsionando, -me asusté mucho pues no sabía que hacer, pero de repente byakuran comenzó a emanar una luz blanca y todas sus heridas se curaron al igual que las mías, cuando despertó era alguien muy distinto sabía un montón de cosas que nunca nos hubiéramos imaginado, -solo me dijo que había recordado todas sus vidas y era cierto pues había recordado la magia, y muchas cosas que había hecho en muchas vidas anteriores, con todo lo que aprendió comenzó a entrenarse y a mi también pues tenía los recuerdos mas no las habilidades, a los ocho años ya lográbamos hacer muchos hechizos sin la varita pues nunca tuvimos el dinero para comprar una, ese dia nos llegó una carta de camelot invitándonos a entrar en el colegio y de inmediato la aceptamos, aunque no fue como nos lo esperábamos todos nos trataban como si fuéramos escoria por ser hijos de muggles y por ser pobres- allí no tuvimos ningún amigo solo nos teníamos a nosotros dos, pero con mucho esfuerzo y dedicación comenzamos a sobresalir entre todos los que allí estudiaban, obtuvimos el reconocimiento de nuestros profesores,-sin que yo supiera byakuran había usado todos nuestros ahorros para comenzar a negociar, aunque no era mucho y empezó pagándole a alguien para que vendiera tomates, comenzó a mejorar y obtuvo una tienda y así sucesivamente y hasta hace tres años byakuran logró hacer crecer nuestra empresa adquiriendo muchas micro empresas, -y finalmente el año pasado byakuran logró abrir nuestra mas grande empresa, la que se dedica al desarrollo de nuevas tecnologías y nuevos hechizos, mi lealtad a byakuran es inmensa pues nunca podré pagarle todo lo que hizo por mi, cuando no tenia a nadie el me cuido, cuando estaba solo me acompañó, cuando no teníamos comida el me daba la suya para que no enfermara, me curó de mi enfermedad, el es mi única familia- es mi mejor amigo, mi hermano y mi padre y eso es algo por lo que le estoy eternamente agradecido

Las tres chicas lloraban a moco tendido (no me aguaté) mientras los chicos se reprendían mentalmente por pensar que sus vidas habían sido duras

-hey chicos ¿que pasó?- preguntó byakuran al llegar y verlos a todos tan tristes

Las tres chicas lo abrazaron con fuerza al atónito chico que aun no comprendía lo que sucedía

-no se que pasó pero quiten esas caras largas -¿Quién quiere entrar al club de pelea?

Ninguno de los chicos se animó pero obviamente lambo y extrañamente fleur se anotaron en la planilla que traía byakuran

-chicos las eliminatorias dijo ron-todos palidecieron pues se habían olvidado de las pruebas para el torneo y de inmediato salieron corriendo dejando solos a lambo, byakuran y fleur

-creo que estorbo aquí- se despidió el chico de los cuernos mirando a su hermano con una sonrisa traviesa dejándolo solo con la francesa

-¿quieres dar un paseo por el lago? Preguntó un poco nervioso byakuran mirando directamente a los ojos de la chica

-clago sgá divegtido le respondió la chica tomándolo del brazo y jalándolo hacia afuera del castillo

Ambos paseaban por el lago sin darse cuenta que estaban abrazados y que todo el que los veía se quedaba extrañado, aunque la verdad no les prestaban mucha atención pues estaban charlando muy amenamente

-y dime ¿tu vas a participar en el torneo? Le preguntó el hico aun sin despegarse de ella

-pog supuegsto que pagticipage ¿y tu?

-claro que lo haré soy el mejor del colegio y junto con lambo somos invencibles

-veo que la modegstia no es una de tugs vigtudesg, fleur le dedicó una sonrisa y lo jaló hacia la orilla del lago donde se sentó y se desprendió de sus zapatos para sumergir sus pies en el agua

Byakuran se quedó pasmado con la chica, la verdad es que era hermosa, todos sus gestos, las sonrisas y la dulzura que mostraba, la verdad se estaba enamorando y no podía hacerlo, eso interferiría con sus planes, pero la verdad no quería evitarlo, por otro lado fleur notaba las miradas de byakuran sobre ella y le hacían ponerse nerviosa y sentir elefantes en el estomago, los dos se quedaron sentados en la orilla del lago por varias hora en silencio pero no uno incomodo, pues se sentían muy a gusto estando con el otro, ambos se separaron cuando sus estómagos reclamaron por algo de comida y juntos se dirigieron al gran comedor, Cuando entraron todos se quedaron mirándolos

-por fin llegan los últimos participantes, ahora podemos hacer el anuncio de los campeones de cada colegio dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisa, por Beuxbatons las señoritas Fleur delaCour y Felice Laurent, por Durmstrang los señores Victor Krum e Igor Stoicescu, por Camelot el joven Byakuran tsunayoshi y el joven Larry Bockelman y finalmente por Hogwarts la señorita Samanta Potter y el joven Ronald Weasley

Al finalizar todos los estudiantes aplaudieron fuertemente a quienes iban a representar a sus escuelas

-debo informarles que la primera prueba se realizará exactamente en dos meses y será de carácter individual, sin mas que anunciar-al ataque

Todos comían tranquilamente sumidos en sus pensamientos pero fueron interrumpidos por el aleteo de una gran lechuza blanca que entró en el comedor, pues era muy inusual que una lechuza llegara en la noche ya que estas siempre llegaban en la mañana, la lechuza se posó grácilmente frente a byakuran y le extendió la pata en la que traía atada una carta, el chico la tomó y la lechuza emprendió el vuelo nuevamente perdiéndose en el firmamento

Byakuran leyó la carta rápidamente y escribió una respuesta por el reverso de esta, para este momento ya nadie comía sino que miraban al chico de manera extraña, se levantó y buscó en su cinturón una pequeña caja anaranjada con los bordes plateados y en el centro la imagen de un escudo de armas, sin prestarle atención a los que lo miraban de su anillo salió una llama anaranjada oscura pero semejante al cristal, y lo introdujo en la caja- fenice di cielo (fénix del cielo)

Un majestuoso fénix de plumaje rojo con las puntas doradas y en su cola la llama del cielo salió de la caja, byakuran le dio la carta y este la recibió con su dorado pico y en un estallido desapareció

Ahora todos si que se sorprendieron al ver aquel majestuoso fénix salir de aquella pequeña caja y aun mas sorprendente del gran poder que emanaba este, tres minutos después el gran fénix hizo su aparición nuevamente pero esta vez llevaba en su pata un portafolio metálico, byakuran lo tomó con una gran sonrisa y extendió la caja hacia el fénix y este entró en esta en un remolino de fuego, sin decir nada lambo también se levantó y se fue del comedor siguiendo a byakuran

En cuanto llegaron a un aula vacía byakuran abrió el portafolio y en este habían diez pequeñas cajas cinco del rayo y cinco del cielo además de los informes sobre cada caja, los perfiles de los chicos que habían conocido y los informes de las misiones de los demás miembros de su familia, en cuanto sacaron todo lo que había vieron que habían dos cajas mas aunque escondidas mediante un hechizo creado por lambo, la caja verde parecía hecha de acero elfico verde (no se me ocurrió nada) además de tener incrustadas en la parte superior ocho esmeraldas alrededor del espacio para el anillo y la caja de byakuran era dorada parecía hecha de oro con cinco diamantes negros en la parte superior, en ambas cajas estaba impresa la imagen del escudo de su familia

-así que ya estaban listas

-por supuesto lambo, al fin están terminadas las armas mas poderosas de la familia Milleffiore, gracias a la división Vongola

Ambos chicos pusieron las cajas en sus cinturones y salieron del aula, cuando volvieron al gran comedor ya no había nadie así que decidieron volver a su sala común

-lambo si nosotros tenemos las cajas eso significa que Genkishi, el príncipe Bel, Davis, Luke y pansy también las deben haber recibido o al menos pansy la recibirá mañana (la que todos conocemos la que anda con malfoy) ambos chicos siguieron con su platica hasta llegar a su sala común


	4. la primera prueba

Dos días pasaron desde que llegó la lechuza en la noche y las clases habían seguido de la misma manera y los clubs ya se habían inaugurado

-dejen de quejarse que apenas empezamos decía byakuran mirando con disgusto a los que habían entrado en su club de pelea, que estaba ubicado en el tercer piso-mi abuela es capaz de hacer cien abdominales y ustedes no pasan de cincuenta-el peli plateado veía como casi todos hacían esfuerzo por pasar de las cincuenta abdominales pero casi ninguno podía

-de verdad piensan aprender a pelear, no son capaces ni de hacer un ejercicio de calentamiento, por hoy se las pasaré pero a partir de mañana no quiero quejas, si quieren lograrlo deben esforzarse y dedicarle tiempo, nadie aprende a pelear en una semana

Durante tres horas mas los integrantes del club de pelea siguieron haciendo ejercicios y practicando las diferentes posiciones de los estilos de pelea que cada uno deseaba aprender, al finalizar solo los estudiantes de camelot que ya habían pasado por aquel entrenamiento podían mantenerse en pie, los demás estaban en el suelo jadeando del cansancio pero extrañamente se sentían mas relajados

-lo siento fleur pero no puedo ser mas blando contigo porque seas una chica o porque seas mi amiga si quieres aprender debes hacer lo mismo que los demás

-no te pgeocupes yo quiego apgendeg a defendegme y no voy a rendigme le respondió la rubia sumamente decidida

-es justo lo que quería escuchar le dijo byakuran extendiéndole la mano para que se levantara, fleur aceptó la mano para levantarse y aprovechar para quedarse recostada en el hombro del chico

-no quiero molestar ni nada pero tenemos que hacer los deberes-byakuran solo volteó a verlo de mala manera y se quedó callado-creo que mejor me adelanto, Lambo se fue del aula dejando a los dos chicos solos

-¿podgias dejagme en mi saga común? Preguntó una soñolienta fleur

Byakuran no respondió y simplemente la subió a su espalda como si la estuviera llevando en caballito y se encaminó a la sala de la chica, que por cierto ya se había dormido en su espalda, byakuran tuvo que aguantarse la risa al oírla hablando en sueños aunque no podía negar que le gustaba que la chica lo nombrara en sueños, cosas como déjame dormir, no mas abdominales, si quiero salir contigo

En cuanto dejó a fleur en manos de una de sus amigas salió corriendo hacia el bosque prohibido sin percatarse que alguien se alerto por su prisa y decidió seguirlo, cinco minutos después byakuran estaba frente a al bosque prohibido y lambo se acercaba a el por la espalda-llegas tarde Lambo -no fue mi culpa que el profesor potter me entretuviera le respondió mirándole acusatoriamente –no importa lambo vamos, con un movimiento de su mano sus ropas cambiaron del uniforme de camelot a Lambo la ropa con la que se presentó el primer dia y byakuran una camisa negra con un pantalón blanco un saco como el de lambo pero de color blanco y sin esas costuras y unas bostas negras además del cinturón con sus cajas

Los dos chicos comenzaron a correr a través del bosque sin percatarse que estaban siendo seguidos por varios chicos, después de correr por varios minutos llegaron a un pequeño claro en donde desaparecieron

-maldición se escaparon

-no tan rápido sigan su firma y no hagan ruido al aparecer

Los cuatro chicos asintieron y desaparecieron sin hacer el menor ruido, en cuanto aparecieron sintieron siete poderosas presencias muy superiores a las de ellos

-tiempo sin verlos chicos, no han cambiado nada dijo una chica muy hermosa de cabello oscuro hasta los hombros con una sonrisa

-es bueno verte Pansy, no has cambiado dijo un chico alto de color muy musculoso-también me alegra verte Davis le respondió la chica dándole un abrazo, vamos Genkishi no seas antipático, no muerdo, un chico de piel blanca y ojos azules, con el cabello hasta los hombros y cuatro espadas en la cintura se acercó a la chica y le dio un fuerte abrazo-con cuidado que me partes-le reclamo ella

-no tengo por que saludar, un príncipe no se rebaja a algo como esto, ustedes deben saludarme a mi dijo un chico rubio con el cabello hasta la nariz y en su cabeza llevaba una corona de plata que lo certificaba como un autentico príncipe (Belphegor)

-estoy de acuerdo soy un noble y no me pienso rebajar a hacer esto dijo un chico de pelo rojo hasta la cintura y con las puntas de este doradas y en la cadera llevaba una gran espada (Luke)

-es el colmo soy el líder y nadie me ha saludado, son muy malos amigos- dijo byakuran con una sonrisa, esta vez todos se acercaron a los dos chicos y se abrazaron todos juntos

-creo que es hora de la fiesta-Byakuran cambio la vestimenta de todos quedando él con un smoking blanco excepto por la camisa que era de color negro y la corbata blanca, Lambo tenia un smoking azul oscuro con rayas blancas, Genkishi un smoking negro con una corbata roja, Pansy un vestido de color rojo abierto por las piernas, unos zapatos de tacón del mismo color y una cartera negra, Luke usaba un smoking negro pero con una corbata azul, Davis llevaba un smoking blanco y por ultimo el príncipe también llevaba un smoking negro y su corona

-vamos por el dinero

Todos se fueron caminando por un pequeño sendereo hasta llegar a una gran mansión, ninguno de ellos mostró el menor interés por la mansión y entraron por una de las puertas laterales

-bienvenidos caballeros, espero que hayan disfrutado de la fiesta, pero es hora de hablar de negocios dijo byakuran sentándose en la silla que estaba frente a las de los demás asistentes a aquella fiesta, al lado derecho de byakuran había tres sillas y a su izquierda la misma cantidad, a su lado derecho estaban ubicados Lambo, el príncipe y Genkishi y a su izquierda Pansy, Luke y Davis –como podrán observar en los informes frente a ustedes, he estudiado con detalle cada una de sus actividades y sé que sus empresas no son tan honradas como lo quieren hacer ver, en otras palabras todos están metidos en asuntos de dudosa legalidad y en base a esto he decidido plantearles tres alternativas, -la primera es sencilla le doy a cada uno mil libras por cada una de sus empresas y nunca vuelven a saber de mi, la segunda es un poco mas radical, me puedo encargar de hundirlos a ustedes y sus familias y encargarme que se pudran en la cárcel y después apropiarme de sus propiedades y la tercera es la que mas me agrada todos ustedes me entregan el control total de sus vienes y yo les permito manejarlos y que todo siga de la misma manera y solo deben darme el treinta porciento de sus ingresos

Todos los asistentes a aquella reunión comenzaron a murmurar muy indignados por lo actos del chico y en cuestión de segundos los escoltas de los asistentes se habían levantado y apuntaban con sus armas a los siete chicos

-chico no sabes con quienes te estás metiendo, aun puedes retractarte y no tomaremos represarías siempre y cuando nos entregues tus propiedades le dijo un hombre de cincuenta años de mirada severa

-discúlpenme creo que no me expliqué con claridad, nunca dije que hubiera otra opción- con un movimiento de la mano de byakuran varias puertas se abrieron y de estas salieron muchos hombres armados, en las esquinas del cuarto revelaron su ubicación varios francotiradores, todos los hombres estaban vestidos de negro (al estilo de S.W.A.T) cada hombre llevaba un fusil en las manos, un chaleco anti balas y muchas mas armas distribuidas por todo el cuerpo-ahora les sugiero que bajen las armas, no queremos que haya derramamiento de sangre ¿o si?

Los hombres al verse impotentes tuvieron que ordenar a sus hombres bajar sus armas y desanimados firmaron los papeles trasladando todas sus propiedades al byakuran aceptando así la tercera opción, después de terminar esto todos comenzaron a retirarse pero de nuevo los soldados evitaron que diez de ellos salieran cuatro mujeres y seis hombres

-con ustedes tengo otros asuntos de lo que hablar, no crean que me iba a creer que ustedes los jefes de la mafia iban a aceptar mis términos tan fácilmente, pero sepan que si intentan traicionarme ustedes no son los únicos con poder, la familia milleffiore es mucho mas poderosa que todas las suyas juntas así que no hagan ninguna estupidez que puedan lamentar mas tarde- esta vez byakuran les lanzó a cada uno una nueva carpeta y al abrirla todos palidecieron-como pueden ver tengo todos los movimientos de sus familias registrados y es esa es solo una pequeña parte de lo que puedo hacer, con una simple orden puedo destruir a sus familias –pueden irse excepto ustedes cinco aun tenemos asuntos

Esta vez fueron tres mujeres y dos hombres los que se quedaron

-se perfectamente que ustedes podrían haber escapado en cualquier momento, después de todo son magos como nosotros, pero les repito mi advertencia ni lo intenten mi familia es muy poderosa y no solo en cantidad de hombres, tengo institutos de desarrollo tecnológico y mágico, fabricas de armas, además mis aliados son personas muy influyentes en ambos mundos, aparte de todo esto no se olviden soy mejor que un genio en cuanto a la magia y los negocios y no les conviene tenernos de enemigos pero si de aliados así que ustedes deciden

Uno a uno todos se arrodillaron y juraron lealtad a la familia Milleffiore en nombre de las familias Sole, Mare, Bovino, Cabalone y Stracci

-ahora si, pueden retirarse, es un gusto que ahora sean miembros de la familia milleffiore

Los cinco ex líderes de la mafia desaparecieron en un plop dejando el salón vacio

-muy bien chicos mañana esto saldrá en todos los periódicos, un chico de catorce años se apropió de las cuarenta empresas mas grandes en un solo dia y lo convierte en el hombre mas rico del mundo

-eres rico pero tu riqueza no se compara a la de un príncipe le dijo arrogantemente bel

-sabes que no es así, todos somos una familia y todas sus pertenencias son de milleffiore y milleffiore es suyo

-tienes razón byakuran, pero es hora que esos chicos se descubran sabemos que nos han seguido todo el tiempo dijo Davis con una sonrisa

Los cuatro chicos se descubrieron dejando a la vista dos chicas y dos chicas

-Hermione, Samanta, Neville y Ron acaso no les enseñaron que es de mala educación escuchar conversaciones privadas

-esto que has echo es inhumano, le robaste a todas esas personas para satisfacer tu propio ego byakuran le dijo hermione muy enojada

-no importa chicos después de todo en cuanto salgan de aquí solo recordaran que tuvimos una gran reunión y compré todas las empresas de una manera honesta y cien por ciento legal –todos sonrieron al escuchar la maneara en que byakuran se tomaba cualquier situación

-no si se los impedimos dijo Ron y de inmediato comenzó a desbordar poder al igual que sus amigos liberando una intensa presión sobre los chicos haciendo que cayeran de rodillas

-muy bueno peor basta de charlas

De inmediato todos se levantaron a una velocidad inhumana sin ser afectados en nada por el poder de los chicos y con rápidos y precisos movimientos lograron someter a los herederos-ya deberían saber que no son nada contra nosotros, pero por hoy no les haré nada y los dejaré ir-en cuanto dijo esto todos desaparecieron y seguido de ellos lo hicieron los cuatro chicos olvidando todo lo acontecido y recordando exactamente lo que byakuran había dicho

Al otro dia tal y como predijo byakuran en pleno desayuno llegó el profeta anunciando esto en primera plana nombrándolo como el hombre mas rico del mundo mágico y muggle y numerando las empresas que había adquirido mágicas y muggles, esto causó que muchas chicas comenzaran a mirarlo de manera diferente pero el las ignoraba

-se puede sabeg que pgetendgs haceg con todo egsto le reclamó fleur con el ceño fruncido arrojándole un ejemplar del periódico

En lugar de enojarse byakuran le sonrió y la tomó de la cadera-necesito dinero para invitar a salir a una chica linda como tu le dijo al oído, fleur fingió enojarse y se marchó de allí con las manos en la cadera

-ya se le pasará

Finalmente los dos meses habían pasado y todos los integrantes del torneo estaban intrigados pues aun nadie les informaba en que consistiría la prueba

-bien chicos la primera prueba será algo sencillo será un torneo entre ustedes, cada uno luchará con todo lo que sepa y el ganador recibirá diez puntos el segundo ocho, el tercero seis, el cuarto cuatro y los demás participantes solo recibirán un punto a favor de su escuela

Dumbledore hizo que cada uno sacara un papel aunque todos estaban en blanco, cuando todos tenían uno el contrincante apareció en el papel

-el primer encuentro será entre Victor Krum y Lambo, el segundo entre Byakuran y Ronald weasley, el tercero entre Samanta y Felice y por ultimo Fleur delaCour e Igor

Uno a uno todos los participantes salieron de los camerinos (estaban en el campo de quidditch) en la mitad del estadio había una gran tarima especial para hacer duelos pues había varios objetos útiles para encantar

Al parecer ya hicieron los anuncios pensó byakuran al ver que todos miraban ansiosos a lambo y a krum, efectivamente sin hacer ninguna presentación ambos chicos subieron a la tarima rápidamente

-no durrarras mucho contrra mi niñato dijo Krum con una mirada desafiante

-como digas chico, tengo sueño y quiero terminar esto rápidamente

-Comiencen ordenó Dumbledore

Krum rápidamente sacó su varita y comenzó a lanzar maldiciones a Lambo aunque este las evitaba con mucha facilidad gracias a sus reflejos, luego de unos minutos al Krum no conseguir resultados pasó a hechizar piedras y lanzarlas pero seguía teniendo el mismo resultado, después las transformó en distintos animales y los mandaba a contra el; Lambo ya estaba aburrido pues el chico era como la mayoría de magos al tener el don de la magia se descuidaban y no aprendían ninguna otra forma de defensa y mucho menos de ataque, finalmente Krum se desesperó y convirtió su varita en una espada y se lanzó contra lambo sorprendiéndolo, Krum lanzaba rápidas y certeras estocas al chico y ya comenzaba a tener problemas para evitarlas sin que se notara que lo hacia con suma facilidad

-muy bien me voy a poner serio-Lambo aprovechó un descuido de Krum y lo tomó de la cabeza y apoyó sus pies en el pecho de este usándolos de base para saltar haciendo una mortal hacia atrás alejándose un par de metros, Lambo se agachó un poco y puso su mano izquierda apoyada sobre el suelo como si se preparara para envestir algo con sus cuernos

-thunder set

Un gran rayo rojo cayó sobre Lambo sin provocarle el menor daño y en lugar de esto toda la energía que llevaba el rayo quedó acumulada en sus dos cuernos que brillaban y soltaban destellos eléctricos, sin previo aviso Lambo se lanzó contra Krum tomándolo por sorpresa, la energía que residía en los cuernos se expandió un metro formando unos grandes cuernos de electricidad; Krum no pudo evitar el golpe de los cuernos pues estos se expandieron hacia el y ya la energía lo estaba comenzando a debilitar

-ríndete antes que te haga verdadero daño-Krum no retrocedió aunque en su rostro se podían ver claros signos de dolor y fatiga-tengo mucha mas experiencia que tu, vuelve mas tarde-lambo hizo un poco de presión y la energía partió en dos la espada y atravesó a Krum causándole un shock eléctrico dejándolo en muy mal estado

De inmediato Lambo fue declarado ganador y llevaron a Krum a la enfermería ya que sus heridas eran muy graves y si no se atendían podría tener daños permanentes

-el siguiente encuentro será entre los jóvenes Ron weasley y Byakuran

Los dos chicos subieron a la tarima y se saludaron y de inmediato comenzaron con su duelo, Ron lanzaba maldiciones muy precisas y poderosas pero byakuran simplemente las desviaba usando sus manos desnudas, al ver que esto no funcionaba Ron se puso unos guantes

-esto lo tenia reservado para ti, de los guantes de Ron comenzó a salir una llama de color roja aunque esta se movía mucho casi como si fuera una tormenta-byakuran sonrió y también sacó unos guantes idénticos a los de ron pero al impregnarlos de su llama del cielo estos cambiaron los nudillos ahora eran de plata y tras los nudillos se podía ver media esfera que parecía hecha de vidrio

-X-GLOVES versione vongola

Byakuran desapareció a una gran velocidad, la velocidad fue tanta que nadie pudo ver donde apareció hasta que vieron a Ron salir volando por la potencia del golpe del chico, esto se repitió varias veces hasta que Ron pudo atrapar uno de los golpes y su llama se comenzó a extender por el brazo de Byakuran

-tu lo descubriste y ya deberías saber que esta llama tiene la propiedad de destruir todo lo que toca, si no quieres perder tu brazo ríndete

-tienes razón Ron pero nunca me derrotarás con mi propia arma- con un rápido movimiento Byakuran tomó las dos manos de ron entre las suyas y su llama comenzó a palpitar rápidamente prendiéndose y apagándose - avanzato punto zero (avanzado punto cero)

Lentamente las manos de ron comenzaron a congelarse y aunque se separó de Byakuran estas se siguieron congelando hasta llegar a la mitad de su sus manos imposibilitándolo para seguir luchando-este hielo nunca se derretirá amenos que yo lo decida y por ahora no lo haré, perdiste Ron pero te felicito por haber conseguido la llama de ultima voluntad

El siguiente encuentro fue entre Samanta y Felice que fue una decepción ya que desde el comienzo Samanta transformó una roca en una gran araña y resultó que la chica le tenía pavor a las arañas y se desmayó, el siguiente encuentro era el ultimo de la primera ronda, el encuentro sería entre Fleur e Igor

Al principio el duelo fue muy reñido pero poco a poco Igor comenzó a sacar ventaja sobre la chica que ya se comenzaba a cansar, Fleur se veía impotente en el duelo así que decidió jugársela toda en sus últimos movimientos, en un descuido de Igor la chica se lanzó contra el conectándole una serie de puños y patadas que si bien no tenían mucho impacto eran precisos y comenzaba a afectar al chico, Igor reaccionó y le dio un golpe a Fleur haciendo que esta callera al suelo, lastimosamente para el se dio cuenta muy tarde que su varita estaba en manos de la rubia y esta con sus ultimas fuerzas lanzó un desmaius dejándolo fuera de combate

Nuevamente se hizo el sorteo y esta vez Byakuran lucharía contra Samanta y Lambo contra Fleur

Byakuran veía a su hermana aunque esta no lo supiera y deseaba sinceramente no hacerle mucho daño después de todo era su hermanita y no quería dañarla pero bajo ninguna circunstancia iba a perder, mientras el pensaba eso Samanta había decidido pelear con todas sus fuerzas pues sabia que Byakuran era muy poderoso se podría decir que igual o mas poderoso que los herederos aunque este quisiera ocultarlo, también lo había notado con Lambo pero había decidido no decir nada

-no me voy a contener contra ti byakuran- en cuanto dijo esto liberó todo su poder sorprendiendo a todos por el gran poder que desprendía ya que su magia se había comenzado a hacer visible y giraba alrededor de ella, por otro lado Byakuran no se mostró sorprendido y en ningún momento aumentó su poder causando que Samanta se preguntara si de verdad era tan poderoso, pero al ver su mirada confiada todas sus dudas se despejaron

-cinco segundos- dijo Byakuran morándola con una sonrisa – ¿Que quieres decir con cinco segundos?-es lo que necesito para vencerte- samanta se enojó con este comentario

-uno-byakuran metió su mano al bolsillo buscando algo-dos-sacó un anillo de su bolsillo-tres- puso el anillo al lado derecho de su anillo del cielo y una llama roja como la de Ron apareció en este-cuatro-byakuran desapareció como antes y apareció frente a Samanta-cinco-le dio un leve golpe y las llamas la rodearon y esta cayó al suelo petrificada

Eso si había sido sorprendente Byakuran había vencido sin mucha dificultad a los mas fuerte de hogwarts y por como iban las cosas el único que sería rival para el chico era Lambo, lastima que ambos fuesen de la misma escuela pensaron todos

El siguiente combate terminó de la misma manera aunque Lambo en lugar de petrificarla le dio una pequeña descarga eléctrica ocasionándole un desmayo

-finalmente el ultimo encuentro entre ambos campeones de camelot dijo dumbledore sin poder ocultar la emoción que sentía al ver pelear a esos dos chicos, pues a leguas se podía sentir el poder que recorría sus cuerpos, se sentía emocionado pues esos chicos le recordaban a el cuando era joven y a su amigo Grindelwald

-la verdad no esperaba verte aquí Lambo creí que perderías en la primera ronda le dijo byakuran sonriéndole a su hermano-te has vuelto muy fuerte, espero que no me decepciones

-hoy será el dia en que te venza y me alce como el mas fuerte de la familia

-grandes palabras para alguien que está abajo- acabemos con esto

-bombarda, explosio, perfolio-empezó conjurando Lambo pero todas las maldiciones fueron evitadas fácilmente por Byakuran-es mi turno serpensortia

Una gran víbora de diez metros de largo que mas se parecía a un basilisco apareció y comenzó a perseguir a lambo-hace años que no me asustan con eso –thunder set-nuevamente con sus cuernos Lambo partió en dos la serpiente y se lanzó contra Byakuran

-sabes que eso no funcionará contra mi-Byakuran comenzó a saltar de un lado al otro y cada vez aumentaba mas su velocidad hasta que dejo de ser uno y ahora habían dos, luego tres, cuatro hasta que en total habían nueve, lambo embistió uno pero simplemente lo traspasó mas no se rindió y comenzó lanzando golpes a todas las replicas de Byakuran pero simplemente las atravesaba, al ve que su hermano no podía contra ese truco Byakuran sonrió pero esta no le duró mucho al ver como atacaba con electricidad directamente hacia el suelo electrificándolo, si no quería morir tendría que saltar y así lo hizo, esto causó que su truco dejara de funcionar-te tengo-lambo se lanzó contra byakuran y atravesó el pecho de este con sus cuernos provocando que todos soltaran un grito ahogado-te equivocas yo te tengo- de nuevo los nueve byakuran aparecieron y por sorprendente que parezca estaban en al aire, aunque todos se percataron segundos después de las llamas que salían de sus zapatos-aun eres muy lento lambo-X-BURNER- de los guantes de Byakuran salían dos poderosas llamas de su mano izquierda que apuntaba hacia atrás salía una llama anaranjada común mientras que de su mano derecha salía una potente llama anaranjada pero similar al cristal una llama de baja concentración y alta pureza-al ver esto Lambo supo que no podría esquiva el ataque pero si podía hacer que no fuera tan potente usando su anillo creó un poderoso escudo de rayos verdes y sobre estos apareció un arco dorado, el poderoso ataque de Byakuran estuvo haciendo presión durante unos segundos sobre ambos escudos pero finalmente los atravesó e impactó en lambo causándole serias quemaduras pero estas comenzaron a cerrarse casi de inmediato

Después de revisar a Lambo Byakuran fue declarado el vencedor de la primera prueba y se le otorgaron 18 puntos a Camelot, siete a Hogwarts y cinco a Beuxbatons y dos a Durmstrang

Si ya leyeron no les cuesta nada dejar reviews en cambio a mi me motiva a seguir escribiendo y a mejorar


	5. la verdad de Byakuran

Habían pasado dos días desde que terminó la primera prueba que había tenido como ganadores a los campeones de Camelot, para este momento ya todos se habían recuperado de sus heridas a excepción de Ron ya que sus manos aun estaban congeladas y nada de lo que habían hecho para descongelarlas había funcionado, teniendo como resultado un Ron muy molesto que aun no salía de la enfermería discutiendo con Byakuran

-tu lo hiciste así que tu lo puedes deshacer le reclamó Ron

-no es tan sencillo, claro que lo puedo descongelar pero necesito que vengan unas personas no puedo hacerlo yo solo-se excusó con una sonrisa- y ¿a que esperas para llamarlos?- no es tan fácil necesito la autorización del director para que ellos vengan

En ese preciso momento entró albus Dumbledore a la enfermería escuchando lo que decía Byakuran

-joven Byakuran, en vista que ya hemos intentado todo para descongelar los brazos del señor Weasley y nada a funcionado, estoy en la obligación de aceptar su petición y permitir el ingreso de sus compañeros, siempre y cuando nos asegure que podrán ayudar al joven Weasley-dijo dumbledore con una sonrisa

-por supuesto, le aseguro que en cuanto ellos estén aquí el problema de Ron se solucionará en unos minutos

-si es así haga que vengan cuanto antes, solo necesito saber cuantos serán

-en total vendrán cuatro chicos al colegio ya que dos de ellos ya se encuentran aquí- Byakuran nuevamente usó una de sus cajas y el maravilloso fénix hizo acto de presencia – pídeles a todos que vengan lo antes posible a Hogwarts de ser posible tráelos tu mismo – el fénix respondió con un silbido y desapareció en un estallido de fuego

-maravillosos seres son los fénix ¿verdad? Preguntó Dumbledore mirando con curiosidad las cajas

-por supuesto profesor Dumbledore, son seres únicos y muy mágicos, además son una de las pocas especies que pueden ver la maldad o la bondad de quienes los rodean

-también es inquietante la manera en que sus poderes aumentan al estar dentro de una de esas cajas

Byakuran simplemente le sonrió al anciano – así que el viejo pretende sacarme información sutilmente, veo que ha perdido facultades, pero por ahora es mejor que crea que estoy de su lado y ganarme su confianza – por supuesto cualquier dia podemos discutir el funcionamiento de las cajas si no está muy ocupado-dumbledore le dedicó una sonrisa

-por supuesto, siempre está bien ampliar nuestros conocimientos y darle paso a las ideas mas jóvenes y prometedoras

-no diga eso profesor usted me ha inspirado para muchos de mis proyectos, además sus logros no son algo que deba menospreciarse

Ninguno continuó con la plática pues en ese momento cuatro cinco estallidos se oyeron y cuatro chicos mas el fénix aparecieron en la enfermería y segundos después un chico y una chica entraban a esta de la manera tradicional, por la puerta

Dumbledore observó interesado a los siente chicos reunidos, cada uno desprendía un gran poder aunque lo ocultaran, aunque había uno que nunca logró sentir y que lo dejó pensativo, pues aquella chica de Slytherin nunca se había mostrado muy prometedora pero estando con esos chicos pudo sentir el gran poder que desprendía

-chicos necesito que me ayuden a descongelar algo dijo Byakuran merándolos con una sonrisa traviesa

-no me digas que nos hiciste venir solo para eso, ¿Por qué no mejor te suicidas? Le dijo el príncipe mirándolo reprobatoriamente-soy un príncipe, no puedo perder el tiempo de esta manera

Dumbledore dio un respingo sorprendido, ya había reconocido a esos chicos, dos de ellos era miembros importantes de la nobleza, uno era el príncipe Belphegor y el otro era el duque Luke fon Fabre, el chico de color era uno de los mas grandes empresarios en su país además de ser muy influyente en este, el chico de las cuatro espadas era un gran músico además de ser considerado el mejor espadachín del mundo, Pansy era la única descendiente de la familia real mágica y finalmente Lambo y Byakuran los dos grandes genios mágicos de la época, sinceramente debía convencerlos de entrar en la orden del fénix estos chicos serían de gran ayuda contra voldemort

Los seis chicos se acercaron a ron y cada uno extendió su anillo hacia el, en cuanto todos los anillos apuntaron hacia el hielo una potente luz salió de cada uno de estos, del anillo de la tormenta una luz roja, del anillo de sol una luz amarilla, del anillo de la lluvia una luz azul, del anillo del rayo una luz verde, del anillo de la nube una luz morada y del anillo de la niebla un morado mas oscuro, en cuanto todas las luces chocaron contra el hielo este comenzó a derretirse lentamente y luego de varios minutos ya no había rastro de aquel hielo

-ya está Ron solo tenias que esperar le dijo Byakuran

En ese momento entró Draco Malfoy seguido de varios Slytherin y al parecer ninguno había notado la presencia del director dumbledore

-es hora que paguen por lo que me hicieron, deberían estar agradecidos en cuanto terminemos con ustedes ya estarán en la enfermería- en cuanto dijo esto los chicos de Slytherin comenzaron a tronarse los nudillos

Dumbledore planeaba intervenir pero fue silenciado al sentir un gran instinto asesino proveniente de Pansy, esto si que sorprendió al anciano pues este instinto solo lo había sentido contra un oponente y no era nada menos que Lord Voldemort

-Malfoy mas te vale que te vayas de aquí, si no lo haces no nos responsabilizaremos de lo que pueda sucederte- le dijo la chica

Estas palabras sobraron pues los Slytherin al sentir aquella amenaza salieron despavoridos por los pasillos aun sin percatarse de dumbledore

-debo admitir que esa es una buena manera de escapara de una situación sin ensuciarse las manos señorita Parkinson

-muchas gracias profesor Dumbledore le respondió la chica con una sonrisa

-ya terminamos aquí así que nos vamos dijo Belphegor y uno a uno desaparecieron

El mes pasó rápidamente aunque todos estaban estresados por los trabajos finales pues debían de entregarlos antes de navidad, aunque con la ayuda de Byakuran los habían hecho con facilidad y ya los habían entregado salvándose por primera vez del acoso de los maestros en especial de Snape, faltando una semana para el dia de navidad el profesor Dumbledore anuncio un baile el dia 24, este anuncio hizo que todas las chicas sonrieran pero los chicos comenzaron a murmurar malhumorados, desde ese momento todos los chicos habían estado muy nerviosos pensando a quien invitar y las chicas buscando el vestido perfecto para la ocasión, aunque como siempre toda regla tiene una excepción y solo un chico no se preocupaba lo mas mínimo por esto ya que esa noche tenía asuntos mas importantes que atender, ni siquiera se lo había contado a su hermano pues prefería que este disfrutara de la noche

-oye Byakuran ¿con quien piensas ir al baile? Le preguntó Samanta al chico mirándolo con una sonrisa

-con nadie, mi tiempo es muy valioso como para desperdiciarlo en algo tan insignificante además debo encargarme de cierto asunto

Samanta lo vio reprobatoriamente mas no dijo nada, cada quien hace lo que quiere se dijo

Aquella semana pasó rápidamente y ya todos los estudiantes estaban preparados, en la torre de los hombres Byakuran oía los murmullos de los chicos de su edad, cosas sobre con quien irían, quien iba mejor vestido y otras estupideces que la verdad lo tenían sin cuidado, en cuanto dieron las nueve todos comenzaron a salir de su torre y el no era la excepción, lentamente y sin prestar atención a todos los que lo miraban reprobatoriamente por ir vestido como cualquiera (como cuando fue a la mansión) se dirigió hacia el exterior del castillo desapareciendo sin hacer el mas mínimo ruido

Por otro lado en cuanto Byakuran desapareció Dumbledore se percató mas no hizo nada por detenerlo ya que si podía desaparecer de hogwarts sin mayor esfuerzo no tendría problemas en defenderse, aunque en cuanto volviera lo esperaba un castigo

Las parejas ya iban llegando al gran comedor y se organizaban entre sus grupos de amigos Cedric iba con Cho, Ron con Hermione, Samanta con Lambo, Neville con Luna y finalmente Fleur iba con Krum, por otro lado Draco iba con una chica de Slytherin y Pansy con un chico de Ravenclaw

Después de una deliciosa cena las mesas desaparecieron y una melodía lenta comenzó a sonar, al principio nadie se animaba a bailar pero después de unos minutos una a una las parejas se unían al baile

Byakuran apareció frente a un gran castillo sobre una colina, el castillo era totalmente negro y sus paredes despedían un frío antinatural que congelaba todo lo que se acercaba a mas de dos metros de este, sin prestarle mucha atención a este detalle Byakuran se adelantó y tomó una caja de su cinturón

-elefante forte cielo

Un elefante gigante salió de la caja y en lugar de tener solo alguna de sus partes cubiertas por las llamas del cielo todo su cuerpo estaba cubierto por esta dándole una apariencia mas poderosa, Byakuran tomó otras dos cajas y las activó – elefante forte triplicare – esta vez no había uno sino tres de estos

En cuanto los tres aparecieron comenzaron a embestir el gran castillo, pero una poderosa barrera impedía que los elefantes lograran tocar el castillo, tres intentos mas fueron necesarios para que la barrera fuese destruida y lograran golpear el castillo

Lord Voldemort había sentido la intromisión en sus terrenos y también como inútilmente intentaban atacar su castillo mas no hizo nada al pensar que una sola persona podría traspasar una barrera creada por el, que sorpresa se llevó al sentir como esta se desmoronaba y comenzaban a azotar su castillo provocando fuerte temblores, de inmediato envió a todos sus mortifagos contra aquel intruso con la orden de traerlo vivo o sino matarlo

Byakuran vio con una sonrisa como los mortifagos comenzaban a salir del castillo pero eran aplastados como simples moscas por sus tres elefantes, los mortifagos atacaban con todo su poder a los tres grandes animales mas ninguno de sus hechizos les hacia el menor daño, ni siquiera las maldiciones imperdonables causaban algún daño en estos grandes seres, cinco minutos ya no quedaba ningún mortifago, sin embargo la diversión apenas comenzaba y seis poderosas presencias se sintieron y frente a el aparecieron cinco encapuchados y Voldemort

-debo admitir que tienen agallas para atacarme directamente sin ningún refuerzo chico-dijo voldemort siseando como una serpiente

-la verdad esperaba que huyeras en cuanto tus mortifagos fueran acabados, pero al final no eres tan cobarde, pero no te preocupes hoy no viene para acabar contigo solo quiero probar tu poder y hacer que seas un poco mas fuerte y a cambio tu me darás un poco de publicidad

-hablas mucho muchacho, veamos si puedes respaldar tus palabras con hechos

-como quieran

Los cinco encapuchados sacaron sus varitas y comenzaron a lanzar maldiciones hacia byakuran mas un arco dorado evitaba que estas causaran algún daño – ya deberían saberlo ninguno de sus hechizos podrá superar este escudo así que con magia no podrán vencerme – decidieron ignorar la sugerencia del chico y continuaron lanzado hechizos cada vez mas poderosos pero siempre obtenían el mismo resultado

-detengan esta estupidez con hechizos no lo van a vencer usen sus armas estúpidos rugió voldemort muy enojado

Uno a uno los encapuchados tomaron sus armas, por lo que pudo ver uno de estos usaba sus puños, otro de los encapuchados sacó un látigo, el tercero un tridente y el cuarto una katana, el ultimo no tomó ningún arma solo mantuvo su varita en la mano

Al ver que ninguno se disponía a atacarlo byakuran sacó unas tonfas de acero (son como el bastón de mando de los policías solo que el las agarra de la parte mas pequeña) –veamos de lo que son capaces- el peli plateado se lanzó contra los encapuchados a una gran velocidad causando que el encapuchado de los guantes no pudiera reaccionar y le dio un fuerte golpe en el pecho haciendo que este se contorsionara por el dolor y dando una vuelta entera le dio una patada en el rostro lanzándolo contra el suelo, en cuanto intentó volver a golpear al sujeto notó que una de sus tonfas había sido atrapada por el encapuchado del látigo y al mismo tiempo los encapuchados del tridente y la katana se dirigían a toda velocidad con toda la intención de atravesarlo, antes que alguno pudiera reaccionar Byakuran jaló al del latigo haciendo que este perdiera el agarre de sus tonfas y rápidamente se agachó e hizo girar sus armas quedando la parte mas larga hacia afuera e impactó un golpe en la mitad de las costillas a cada uno, nuevamente giró sus armas y esta vez le dio un golpe a cada uno en la frente dejándolos fuera de combate – solo faltas tu – lentamente se acercó al ultimo encapuchado que intentaba por todos los medios golpearlo con su látigo, mas esto le resultaba imposible pues Byakuran giraba rápidamente ambas armas haciendo imposible que el látigo pudiera atravesar su defensa,

-me rindo dijo el encapuchado revelando que era una mujer a la vez que se arrodillaba y se descubría el rostro dejando ver una hermosa joven de veinte años

-no hoy preciosa le respondió antes de darle un fuerte golpe – sigues tu Riddle le dijo sin importarle la presencia de el encapuchado que no usaba ningún arma

Por primera vez en su vida Lord Voldemort estaba asustado y no lo podía negar, un crio de quince años había vencido a sus mortifagos y encima de esto había derrotado a sus mejores hombres con mucha facilidad, pero el era el gran Lord Voldemort y no se rendía ante nadie y si iba a morir moriría peleando

Tom hizo aparecer una espada curvada de plata y el mango de esta era la cabeza de una serpiente con dos ojos de esmeralda

-eres una serpiente hasta el final Tom aunque ya te lo dije no te voy a matar solo te estoy midiendo y te daré mas poder

-cállate

Voldemort se lanzó lleno de ira contra aquel chico intentándolo apuñalar pero este detuvo su estocada fácilmente con una de sus tonfas y con la otra le dio un golpe en el rostro y después una patada lanzándolo contra el suelo

-vamos Riddle no es digno de un lord estar en el suelo, levántate y pelea

Se levantó de nuevo y esta vez esperó que el chico atacara pero nuevamente fue golpeado pero esta vez el chico no se detuvo; Lord Voldemort estaba sintiendo un gran dolor veía impotente como aquel chico quebraba sus huesos y reventaba sus órganos internos y no podía hacer nada para defenderse y aun no podía desapareceré

-creo que terminé por hoy pero quiero que te hagas mas fuerte sino esta guerra no tendrá sentido – ha y prepárate porque los muggles pronto entraran en la guerras y tienen formas muy útiles de cavar con poblaciones grandes no deberías subestimarlos, un trato es un trato ten esto estos son lo verdaderos anillos no esas estúpidas copias que les di hace años cuídenlos mejor

Byakuran a cada uno le dio un anillo, le entregó un pergamino y le dio una de las cajas vongola

-espero que las sepan aprovechar y denle esto a Draco dijo lanzándole a Tom un anillo con el pergamino y la caja- una ultima cosa mas te vale decir que robaste esto del ministerio si dices que yo te dio esto me encargaré de destruirte

En cuanto dijo esto los reportero llegaron y comenzaron a fotografiarlo a el y a los hombres que habían caído, después llegaron los aurores y los mortifagos desaparecieron al igual que sus lideres y después de ellos Byakuran

En cuanto apareció en hogwarts se sorprendió pues aun se oía la música que salía del gran comedor y por lo que veía la mayoría de alumnos aun se encontraban allí, así que decidió darse una vuelta para saludar a sus amigos, a medida que se acercaba divisó una pareja que estaban discutiendo mas no le prestó demasiada atención, entre mas se acercaba comenzó a reconocer las voces pero aun no estaba seguro, estando a varios metros de la pareja los escuchó y no le cupo la menor duda eran Fleur y Krum discutiendo, pero al acercarse la cólera lo invadió al ver como Krum sujetaba violentamente con una de sus grandes manos las dos delicadas manos de la chica causando que estas se enrojecieran, mientras que con la otra mano la mantenía atrapada intentando besarla y manoseándola, eso si fue el colmo

-¡bastardo aléjate de ella! Le gritó pero este lo ignoró – si quieres jugar rudo juguemos rudo – Byakuran se acercó a Krum y le dio un fuerte golpe en la mejilla reventándole la boca y haciendo que este comenzara a escupir sangre, sin previo avisó Krum embistió a Byakuran contra una de las puertas del gran comedor logrando que todos se detuvieran y se quedaran viendo a los dos chicos

Byakuran se levantó rápidamente y lo tomó del cuello de la camisa lanzándolo contra uno de los muros y comenzó a golpearlo por todo el cuerpo, cuando el Búlgaro no podía sostenerse en pie por si solo cayó al piso pero Byakuran siguió dándole golpes hasta romperle una o dos costillas

-que te quede claro desgraciado, nadie trata a mi chica de esta manera y sale bien parado, agradece que hoy estoy de buen humor porque la próxima vez saldrás con los pies por delante (muerto)

Byakuran se acercó lentamente a Fleur y esta lo recibió con un abrazo y comenzó a llorar sobre el pecho de el

-ya pasó preciosa ese idiota no te volverá a tocar

-señor Tsunayoshi mañana lo espero en mi despacho a las nueve de la mañana y mas le vale no llegar tarde dijo Dumbledore muy enojado

-si señor

El gran comedor se había quedado en total silencio y nadie comprendía el por que Byakuran había golpeado de tal manera al búlgaro. Uno de los maestros de durmstrang se llevó a Krum a la enfermería y los demás estudiantes continuaron en el baile, o al menos la mayoría ya que los amigos de Byakuran se quedaron con ellos, pero este no les prestaba mucha atención ya que estaba mas preocupado por la chica

Varios minutos después Fleur dejó de llorar y le dedicó una sonrisa al chico

-ggacicas pog defendegme de ese idiota

-no fue nada preciosa

En cuanto todos se calmaron todos decidieron dejar solos a los dos chicos pues tenían mucho de que hablar

-Fleur quiero disculparme, si te hubiera pedido que fueras al baile conmigo no hubieras tenido que pasar por esto

-no es tu cuglpa byakugan, no debi habeg sagido soga con eg

Byakuran vio que Fleur aun respiraba agitadamente y que seguía asustada así que la tomó de la mano y llevó hacia la torre de astronomía, en donde había una magnifica vista y se podían ver todas las estrellas, ambos chicos se quedaron viendo las estrellas

-¿puedo hacegte una pgegunta? Dijo la chica tímidamente

-claro que si pregúntame lo que quieras

Fleur se separó un poco de el y tomó las manos de Byakuran con las suyas - cuando me defendiste de Kgum dijiste que se alejaga de tu chica ¿pog que dijiste eso? Le preguntó la Fleur mirándolo a los ojos y Byakuran pudo ver en estos, desesperación, un deseo de ser querida verdaderamente y no solo por su belleza; y le dolió pues de verdad la quería pero se veía obligado a mentirle al menos por ahora

-no tiene ningún sentido mentirte Fleur, desde el momento en que te ayudé y vi tu sonrisa me pareciste hermosa y con el tiempo me di cuenta que no solo eras hermosa por fuera, eres una chica grandiosa con muy buenos sentimientos además de muy inteligente, ningún hombre que te conozca podría resistirse a ti y no soy la excepción – la tomó del mentón e hizo que lo mirara directamente a los ojos – mírame Fleur, no quiero que tengas la menor duda de lo que siento por ti y por eso te pregunto -¿quieres ser mi novia?

Fleur se quedó sin palabras al ver los ojos del chico, por un momento pasaron a ser verdes como esmeraldas, mas no le prestó atención a este suceso, en los ojos de Byakuran pudo ver que lo que decía era totalmente cierto y que no la quería por su aspecto como la mayoría de los hombres, así que la decisión fue muy sencilla

Byakuran se estaba poniendo nervioso y el silencio de la chica no ayudaba para nada, sin embargo se tranquilizó al ver que la chica le sonreía dulcemente y se acercaba a el abriendo ligeramente los labios y cerrando los ojos, al ver esto acortó la distancia entre ambos uniendo sus labios con un suave roce, se acercó a ella tomándola de la cintura acercándola a el, el suave roce pasó a ser un dulce beso que cada segundo que pasaba aumentaba la velocidad y la pasión que ambos sentían, varios minutos después muy a su pesar tuvieron que separarse pues sus cuerpos reclamaban algo de oxigeno, después de aquel beso Fleur le dio uno mas suave y se abrazó a el

-te quiego – Fleur se acurrucó en el pecho de su chico intentando olvidar los sucedido con Krum y reemplazarlo con el presente

Los dos se quedaron juntos por varias horas hasta que fue muy tarde y Byakuran llevó a su chica a la torre de beuxbatons, no había andado mas de diez pasos cuando fue interceptado por su hermano

-¿se puede saber que haces? No olvides cuales son nuestros objetivos y mucho menos por una falda Byakuran, todos te hemos seguido fielmente y siempre lo haremos pero no nos decepciones y pierdas el rumbo – Lambo le dijo esto mirándolo seriamente y agarrándolo del cuello de la camisa

-no te preocupes Lambo sé perfectamente cual es mi lugar y mi posición en todo esto y no pienso permitir que nuestros planes se destruyan por una chica, sabes que en poco tiempo comenzaremos con nuestro plan y ese dia ella querrá hacer cualquier cosa menos verme, pero si decide seguirme no se lo voy a negar

-mas te vale hermano, mas te vale

-relájate chico no será un problema – Byakuran le dio un golpe en el pecho y salió corriendo a su torre

Después de llegar a su torre y que Lambo le diera una paliza a Byakuran, se fueron a dormir

Había dormido muy bien además de soñar con cierta rubia que ahora era su novia, Byakuran iba con una sonrisa hacia el despacho de Dumbledore, sabía que Krum estaba allí intentando convencer al director que el lo había golpeado sin ninguna razón, sin embargo una imagen vale mas que mil palabras y un recuerdo aun mas, es por eso que no se preocupaba

-demonios, no me dijo cual era la contraseña de la gárgola ahora tendré que esperar que pase un profesor

Como si hubiera sido llamado telepáticamente el profesor Snape pasó a su lado dos minutos después

-profesor Snape buenos días, ¿podría decirme cual es la contraseña de la gárgola?

-por supuesto la contraseña es varitas de anís - espero que su comportamiento sea justificado señor y no un acto de rebeldía

-claro profesor, tengo una muy buena razón para haber hecho lo que hice – después de despedirse del profesor Snape subió por las escaleras de caracol y antes de llamar a la puerta ya había sido llamado

-buenos días joven Byakuran

-buenos días profesor Dumbledore

-ahora quiero que me explique a que se debe su comportamiento de la noche anterior le dijo dumbledore con una mirada significativa dándole a entender que no era solamente sobre la pelea sino su desaparición

-por supuesto profesor, pero prefiero mostrarle el recuerdo de lo que sucedió- Byakuran sacó su varita blanca y la llevó hasta su cabeza sacando una fina hebra de plata y la depositó donde el profesor Dumbledore le había indicado, dumbledore se sumergió en el pensadero y al salir miraba muy molesto a Krum

-señor Krum, debe entender que sus actos son considerados un crimen y perfectamente podría enviarlo a azkaban, mas no lo haré, por esta vez lo dejaré pasar, pero tenga por seguro que lo estaré vigilando y mas le vale no acercarse a la señorita delaCour y ahora retírese, la próxima vez que lo vea aquí por su comportamiento será expulsado, en cuanto a usted Joven Byakuran en cuanto regrese de las vacaciones de navidad está castigado una semana con el profesor Snape, señor Krum pude retirarse

Krum se retiró del despacho lanzando maldiciones hacia byakuran, pero este no le prestaba atención

-y ahora ¿pude explicarme el motivo por el que desapareció ayer durante el baile?

-no creo que sea necesario profesor, en cuanto lea el profeta se enterará, solo puedo decirle que tiene que ver con voldemort

-espero que no me mienta y por esta vez no tendré en cuenta sus acciones, pude retirarse y que tenga una feliz navidad

-gracias profesor

-no fue nada Harry potter – el profesor Dumbledore dijo esto en un susurro aunque fue perfectamente escuchado por Byakuran, mas este lo ignoró y salió del despacho analizando cualquier dato que le hubiera dado al profesor para descubrir su identidad

Byakuran siguió caminando tranquilamente hasta el gran comedor donde estaban reunidos todos sus amigos y su novia, se acercó lentamente a ella sin que esta lo notara tomándola de la cintura y plantándole un beso en la boca, al principio fleur se sorprendió pero al reconocerlo pasó sus brazos por el cuello del chico correspondiéndole el beso, cuando se separaron ella se abrazó a el y lo hizo sentarse a desayunar

-veo que solucionaron sus asuntos y ya son una pareja feliz le dijo Ron mirándolo con una sonrisa

-claro que lo hicimos, no podía estar mas tiempo sin tener a Fleur solo para mi dijo Byakuran con una sonrisa

-no tenia idea que fueras celoso le dijo hermione picándole las costillas

-y no lo soy - dijo orgulloso, Lambo bufó sonoramente llamando la atención de todos – bueno solo un poco

-¿y que harán estas vacaciones? Todos vamos a ir a mi casa y en la madriguera hay espacio para tres mas le dijo Ron con una sonrisa

-yo voy a visitag a mis padges y hegmana dijo Fleur un poc triste por no pasar las vacaciones con su novio

-pues tengo mucho trabajo pero creo que puedo hacerlo en tu casa le dijo Byakuran ¿tu que opinas Lambo?

-será divertido

-genial entonces nos vemos en las tres escobas a las dos y de allí nos apareceremos en mi casa – yo voy a empacar

Ron salió del comedor corriendo pues se le hacia tarde para empacar, cinco minutos después de la partida de Ron llegaron las lechuzas con la correspondencia y con e profeta, tres minutos después todos los estudiantes murmuraban sobre Byakuran al ver el encabezado del profeta

_Golpe contra el que no debe ser nombrado _

_Ayer en la noche mientras todos disfrutaban de la fiesta de navidad el joven Byakuran Tsunayoshi conocido como uno de los grandes genios de la época en un acto de valor y decisión decidió atacar directamente una de las bases principales del señor oscuro, los mortifagos fieles al que no debes ser nombrado intentaron detenerlo mas no fueron ninguna molestia contra el joven que literalmente los aplastó como moscas, como sus mortifagos no pudieron hacer nada el mismo lord oscuro junto a cinco de sus seis generales intentaron hacerle frente, sin embargo Byakuran los aplastó sin usar ningún hechizo, usando simplemente un arma creada por los muggles, cuando los aurores llegaron el señor oscuro junto a sus mortifagos escaparon huyendo una vez mas del largo brazo de la ley _

Después del articulo habían varias fotos de él con voldemort a sus pies además del castillo en ruinas a sus espaldas

-fue increíble los venciste tu solo, lastima que no los hayas podido atrapar le dijo Samanta

-no me gusta que te agiesgues de sa manega cagiño le reclamó Fleur

-no te preocupes preciosa no lo haré otra vez, al menos no pronto

El resto del dia Byakuran se lo pasó junto a Fleur hasta que cada uno tuvo que irse por su lado ya que era la hora de partir de todas las escuelas

A las dos ya todos estaban reunidos y listos para ir a la madriguera la verdad era la primera vez que iban tantas personas a su casa pensó Ron, estaban los gemelos, Ginny, Hermione, Neville, Samanta, James, Dumbledore, Byakuran, Lambo, Cedric y el

-ya estamos todos ¿verdad? Preguntó Dumbledore mirando hacia todas partes

-por supuesto profesor le respondió James

Lambo Y Byakuran tuvieron que aparecer en la madriguera ayudados por Hermione y Samanta ya que estos no conocían la madriguera y les sería imposible aparecerse solos, en cuanto llegaron se sorprendieron al ver una vieja casa de cinco pisos que de no ser por la magia hacia tiempo que se habría caído

-estoy seguro que no es como una de tus mansiones, pero esta es mi casa bienvenidos dijo Ron con una humilde sonrisa

-no te preocupes Ron vivimos en la calle por mucho tiempo, además los objetos materiales no importan que hubiéramos dado nosotros por tener una familia que nos quisiera le dijo Byakuran

Cuando dijo las últimas palabras notó un leve movimiento de incomodidad en James y Dumbledore – no puede ser, también James los sabe, tiene que ser una broma pensó Byakuran

En cuanto entraron fueron recibidos por la señora Weasley y uno de sus poderosos abrazos

-bienvenidos chicos me alegra mucho verlos, y conocerlos a los dos, los chicos me han hablado muy bien de ustedes dijo la señora Weasley mirándolos con una sonrisa, pasen todos están en el comedor

Y en efecto en el comedor estaban varios miembros de la orden del fénix además de dos personas que hicieron que Byakuran se sorprendiera, saludándolo con una dulce sonrisa una mujer de cabello rojo y ojos verdes lo veía sentada,, sin dudas era su madre y por otra parte un hombre de cabello negro y tez blanca lo veía con alegría sin dudas era su padrino Sirius

Después de las presentaciones todos se sentaron a disfrutar de los deliciosos platillos creados hechos por la señora weasley y por Lily, además de disfrutar de una amena charla

-me pregunto quien es mas fuerte Dumbledore o tú chico dijo Sirius mirando a Byakuran

-eso joven Sirius tiene una muy sencilla solución y si el joven está de acuerdo podríamos descubrirlo

-por supuesto Profesor será un honor tener un duelo contra usted

En cuanto todos terminaron de desayunar salieron al patio de la madriguera y Dumbledore conjuró un barrera alrededor de todos los espectadores y Byakuran una sobre la madriguera, James dio la señal y los dos se prepararon

-comiencen

El primero en atacar fue Dumbledore lanzando un potente rayo de color amarillo de su varita, Byakuran simplemente hechizó una piedra y la lanzó contra el hechizo interceptándolo, sin dejar que Dumbledore hiciera su siguiente movimiento con una complicada floritura hizo que las raíces de los arboles crecieran y atacaran al anciano, dumbledore se sorprendió con el hechizo pues era magia antigua muy poderosa y que pocos lograban controlar- desapareció después de lanzar un hechizo contra el suelo y apareció varios metros lejos de su lugar inicial que se hundía rápidamente en un fango blanco

-eolius

Una potente ráfaga de aire se dirigió hacia byakuran destrozando todo a su alrededor pero este simplemente sonrio

-aquila finix

De su varita salió un águila de fuego que embistió el ataque de dumbledore crenado una potente llamarada que se expandió por todo el campo y de no ser por las protecciones creadas sobre los espectadores y la madriguera todo hubiera sido consumido por el fuego, cuando todos recobraron la visión después de aquel estallido de fuego vieron como dumbledore detenía el fuego con un escudo azul mientras Byakuran permanecía tranquilo pues las llamas se habían detenido justo a un metro suyo como si una pared invisible les impidiera pasar – lonic Burst – un potente rayo plateado surgió de la varita de Byakuran y atravesó las llamas sin sufrir ninguna alteración y con un único destino, Dumbledore se percató del hechizo justo a tiempo apara conjurar el arkus, intentando protegerse del poderosos hechizo, si embargo todos quedaron petrificados al ver como el hechizo perforaba fácilmente el hasta ahora escudo invencible y dumbledore salía despedido por el aire chocando bruscamente contra un árbol

-profesor ¿quiere detener el duelo? Le dijo Byakuran aparentando preocupación

-bromeas ¿verdad? Hace tiempo que no tengo un duelo de este tipo, ya había olvidado lo divertido que era y la incertidumbre del resultado

-si así lo quiere- Byakuran movió su mano derecha como si estuviera haciendo un circulo y las llamas lo imitaron reuniéndose todas en un mismo lugar y yendo hacia su mano formando un látigo de fuego, rápidamente volvió a atacar al director intentando golpearlo con el látigo, más este siempre lo repelía con un pequeño escudo en el lugar justo donde iba a ser golpeado, Dumbledore intentó detener uno de los golpes del látigo pero se sorprendió al ver como este se dividía en cuatro y cada parte tomaba la apariencia de una serpiente atrapando su cuello, brazos y una de sus piernas, juntando un poco de su poder hizo chocar sus manos liberando al mismo tiempo una gran cantidad de magia pura formado una poderosa onda expansiva que acababa con todo lo que tocaba, Byakuran giró sobre si mismo desapareciendo antes que la onda llegara hasta él evitando así un gran daño, apareció a dos metros de Dumbledore escupiendo un gran dragón de fuego que engulló al viejo, Dumbledore comenzó a sentir como era quemado por las llamas de la gigante Bestia de fuego, haciendo gala de su talento y mente tranquila logró conjurar un potente chorro de agua que salió a mucha presión partiendo a la bestia en dos y liberándose de su prisión de fuego

-me has sorprendido Byakuran eres muy fuerte y no te ves cansado pero eres muy confiado y eso te ha hecho perder este duelo, en cuanto dijo las ultimas palabras cientos de raíces brotaron del suelo aprensionando a Byakuran y haciendo que este soltara su varita

-se equivoca profesor, nunca subestimo a mis oponentes y debería fijarse que es lo que está atacando - dijo Byakuran sentado sobre una de las ramas de el árbol al lado de Dumbledore – pero se ha ganado el privilegio de conocer el ultimo hechizo en el que he estado trabajando

Byakuran comenzó a recitar un extraño conjuro y dejó caer su varita, en lugar de caer al suelo la varita se deshizo en una nube de polvo blanco y negro, la nube comenzó a hacerse mas grande y a adoptar la figura de una ángel, cuando esta se disipó en lugar de la varita había un ángel vestido de negro, en su mano llevaba una lanza blanca y la punta era de un color negro mas oscuro que la misma noche, Dumbledore veía fascinado al ángel y no pudo evitar ser atravesado por la lanza, en lugar de sentir dolor al ser apuñalado sintió como si se hubiera metido en un estanque de agua helada y la lanza se llevara la mayoría de su magia, el ángel se retiró y comenzó a encogerse hasta formar la varita nuevamente y regresar a las manos de Byakuran

-desmaius

Dumbledore cayó al suelo sin conocimiento y por primera vez en muchos años había perdido un duelo y no se arrepentía de hacerlo, en cuanto Dumbledore cayó al suelo todos los miembros de la orden fueron a revisarlo, al ver que no estaba herido aparte de las quemaduras y solo tenia un agotamiento mágico lo llevaron a su habitación para que descansara, mientras los demás felicitaban al chico por su victoria

-eso fue genial, no tenia ni idea que superas tantos hechizos y tan poderosos en especial el ultimo, ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Donde lo encontraste? ¿Qué hechizo recitaste? Dijo Hermione muy emocionada

-basta hermione no lo acoses la reprendió Ron

-pues el hechizo aun no tiene nombre, lo saqué de mi imaginación y fue un hechizo en elfico

Después de un interrogatorio de dos horas dejaron libre al chico

Los siguientes días de vacaciones pasaron rápidamente, todos los días jugaban quidditch, ayudaban a organizar el jardín, mientras todos estaban en el estanque Byakuran hacia el trabajo que le correspondía como jefe de sus empresas y de varias familias de la mafia, ya solo faltaban dos días para volver a hogwarts y todos estaban algo desanimados a excepción de Byakuran que contaba los días para ver a su chica, todos estaban sentados en el comedor desayunando tranquilamente cuando Dumbledore y varios miembros de la orden entre ellos James, Lily, Sirius, Rachel su esposa, Remus, Tonks, Ojo loco, y Mcgonagall pidieron hablar con Byakuran y Lambo a solas dejando intrigados a los demás

En cuanto llegaron a la habitación de Ron usaron un hechizo para hacer que el suelo fuera invisible y pudieran escuchar lo que hablaban en la reunión sin saber que lo que escucharían les haría más mal que bien a algunos

-se preguntarán para que los llamamos ¿verdad? Dijo Dumbledore mirándolos seriamente

-así es profesor, no tengo la mas mínima idea de lo que podría tratarse

-no es necesario que finjan ya sabemos quienes son ustedes les dijo Dumbledore levantándose de su asiento

-¿a que se refiere profesor? No tenemos idea de que habla

-ambos vivían en un orfanato, donde eran maltratados, Lambo es dos meses mayor que tu, ambos escaparon del orfanato a los cinco años una historia muy creíble ahora permítanme contarles nuestra historia- dijo James con lagrimas en los ojos – cuando mi hijo nació lo hizo con un gran poder además era asechado por un mago tenebroso al igual que el hijo de Sirius que era dos meses mayor que Harry, cuando voldemort intentó matarte tus poderes y los de Lambo se dispararon al mismo tiempo y no pudieron ser controlados, así que tuvimos que llevarlos a un centro especializado donde podían ayudarlos, estuvieron allí cinco años hasta que decidieron que ese no era su lugar y desaparecieron sin dejar huella

Los que estaban abajo y los que escuchaban arriba se quedaron en silencio esperando por la respuesta de ambos chicos

-acepto que son historias parecidas pero no tienen nada que ver con nosotros

-no jueguen con nosotros, es curioso que dos chicos que eran muy unidos desde que nacieron despertaran sus poderes el mismo dia y que desaparezcan exactamente el mismo tiempo, muchos años después los mismos poderes aparecen por arte de magia y que sorpresa que sigan siendo dos chicos y que vengan del mismo lugar al mismo tiempo- ustedes no son Byakuran Tsunayoshi ni Larry Bockelman sus verdaderos nombres son Harry Potter y Regulus Orión Black hijos de James y Lily Potter y Sirius y Rachel Black

Arriba una chica comenzó a llorar al escuchar esto, su hermano estaba muerto eso le habían dicho sus padres

-no puede ser, el estaba muerto, lo mató voldemort, no pudo haberme mentido todo este tiempo

-se equivocan, los chicos de los que hablan ustedes murieron hace tiempo, Voldemort mató a Harry y Bellatrix a Orión y ese dia nacieron Byakuran y Lambo, esa misma noche murieron nuestros padres, ustedes nos abandonaron en ese lugar, recibíamos un trato inhumano y nunca nadie se apiadó de nosotros, nunca se les ocurrió ver a sus hijos pues estaban en buenas manos además estaban muy ocupado con Samanta – nosotros no tenemos padres , y hace años renunciamos a la magia de los Potter y los Black ya nada nos une a ustedes

-Harry mi amor eres mi hij…- ¡NO SE TE OCURRA LLAMARME HIJO DESGRACIADA!, USTEDES NOS ABANDONARON EN ESE LUGAR Y AHORA QUE NECESITAN AYUDA NOS BUSCAN, NINGUNO DE USTEDES MERECE ESTAR VIVO le gritó Byakuran a Lily interrumpiéndola antes que lo llamara hijo

-ninguno de ustedes sabe lo que pasamos en ese infierno, lo difícil que fue sobrevivir sin tener con que alimentarnos, dormir en la calle aun cuando habían tormentas, despertar en la noche por una pesadilla y no tener a nadie que nos consolara, jamás escuchar de alguien la palabra te quiero, ser humillados por se pobres y sangre sucias, ignorado por los maestros – Lambo siguió contando las tragedias que habían vivido por cinco minutos mas provocando que todos rompieran a llorar incluidos los que escuchaban en el piso superior -¿Cuál de ustedes puede decir que realmente es nuestro padre o madre? Ninguno estuvo con nosotros cuando lo necesitamos y ahora es muy tarde

-los buscamos por mucho tiempo, pero nunca tuvimos una pista sobre ustedes, desaparecieron sin dejar rastro les dijo Sirius

-se equivocan, ustedes son los lideres de sus familias y nosotros fuimos los herederos si en algún momento hubieran visto el anillo que nos correspondía por derecho hubieran sabido como estábamos y donde estábamos – ninguno renuncio a la magia de la familia hasta que ambos cumplimos once años, ese fue el plazo máximo que les otorgamos, casi once años esperamos que ustedes nos buscaran y nos reconocieran como miembros de la familia, mas nunca lo hicieron ahora pretenden que olvidemos todo y los llamemos papá, mamá, padrino y madrina, no me hagan reír

Ninguno de los adultos podía negarlo, los chicos tenían razón, nunca se interesaron por saber como estaban sus hijos en aquel instituto, si sufrían o si había empeorado, solo notaron la desaparición de estos cuando llegó el dia que debían ir a hogwarts, tampoco los habían cuidado, ninguno tenia derecho de llamar a los chicos hijos pero su orgullo era mas grande

-no me importa lo que pienses Harry soy tu padre y te ordeno que regreses a la familia – James sacó su varita e hizo un complicado movimiento y en su cuerpo aparecieron tres hilos plateados, uno subía hacia Samanta, el segundo se unía a Lily y el tercereo se quedó flotando intentando unirse al pequeño hilo que salía de Byakuran

-como puedes ver ya no tienes autoridad mágica sobre mi y eso significa que no soy tu hijo, no puedes darme ordenes y mucho menos por medio de la magia, lo mismo va para ti Sirius no tienen algún derecho sobre nosotros no como padre ni padrino

Unos fuertes pasos se escucharon y Samanta entró a la habitación llena de ira además de sus ojos aun caían lagrimas

-¿Por qué nunca me lo dijeron? Tenía derecho a saber que mi hermano estaba vivo, y tu ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste que eras mi hermano?

-si te hubiera contado que era tu hermano jamás me abrías creído además YO no soy tu hermano el murió hace quince años

-¿de que hablas? Tu estás aquí – Byakuran se acercó a ella y le limpio las lagrimas

-si me hicieran un examen de sangre lo único que sería igual entre ustedes y yo es que soy humano ahora esta es mi apariencia y esa es la de Lambo- lo siento Sami pero tu hermano está muerto

-no digas eso tu eres mi hermano mayor, tu tenias que cuidarme y evitar que papá me regañara y nunca lo hiciste

Byakuran sintió un leve dolor en el corazón al oír las palabras de su hermanita y esto hizo que la abrazara

-no soy Harry Potter pero si quieres puedo ser tu hermano

-no me importa tu nombre ni tu apariencia solo quiero a mi hermano le respondió la chica abrazándose a el

Después de escuchar aquella impactante noticia cada quien se fue por su lado y no volvieron a ver a Lambo y a Byakuran hasta el dia siguiente en la estación de trenes

Durante todo el viaje se la pasó solo sin más compañía que su novia Fleur a la que le contó todo y esta solo le respondió que si esa era su decisión la respetaba y que para ella seguía siendo Byakuran y no Harry Potter


	6. principio y fin de una era

Aunque el capi no me convence mucho y se que no es lo mejor que he hecho espero que le den una oportunidad y dejen sus comentarios, si leen mi historia no les cuesta nada decirme que piensan de ella y de paso me ayudan a mejorar

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En cuanto llegaron al castillo Byakuran se separó de Fleur, no que no quisiera estar con ella, sino que tenia que hacer muchas cosas y estaba corto de tiempo, sin esperar a ninguno de sus amigos se dirigió hacia el baño del segundo piso, aunque mas conocido como el baño de Mirttle la llorona; harry caminaba tranquilamente por los pasillo del segundo piso intentando despistar a quien lo llevaba siguiendo desde que se había separado de Fleur, pero sin importar lo que hacia o los atajos que tomaba aquella presencia no se alejaba de él y por el contrario cada vez se acercaba mas a él, finalmente se enojó y entró en un aula abandonada esperando que aquel que le seguía tan fervientemente se mostrara

Poco tuvo que esperar hasta ver como la puerta de madera del aula se abría con un sonoro chillido, revelando al sujeto que lo había estado persiguiendo, Byakuran sintió como su sangre bajaba hasta los pies y se quedaba estancada allí al notar de quien se trataba

Una figura de no mas de medio metro cubierta por una capa negra que evitaba que alguien pudiera reconocerlo entró silenciosamente a la habitación y como si esta hubiera sido una señal Byakuran pudo sentir como el peligro lo rodeaba y justo a tiempo pudo agacharse para evitar una bala que iba directamente a su cabeza

-maestro, no esperaba verlo aquí- dijo Byakuran haciendo una respetuosa reverencia a aquella pequeña figura

La extraña figura extendió sus brazos dejando a la vista unas pequeñas manos, como si se tratase de un bebé y con un veloz movimiento se despojó de la capa dejando a la vista un bebé de medio metro, lo curioso de este chico era su forma de vestir, un traje totalmente negro idéntico a aquellos usados por los gánster de la Italia de antes, en su cabeza llevaba un pequeño sombrero de color negro con una franja horizontal anaranjada, en su hombro un pequeño camaleón verde miraba hacia todos los lugares girando sus ojos rápidamente y finalmente en su pecho llevaba colgado un chupete de color amarillo

-Te has vuelto lento Byakuran, tus sentidos han desmejorado y tu condición física ah disminuido, no puedes olvidar tu entrenamiento si sigues así no serás digno de ser mi estúpido aprendiz

-voy a dar lo mejor de mi Reborn-sensei

-mas te vale que lo hagas, Reborn se acercó a Byakuran y le propició un puntapié en la espinilla haciendo que este callera al suelo quejándose del dolor – has estado muy activo últimamente, pero no te he dado ninguna orden Byakuran, no pensarás traicionarme, ya sabes lo que pasará si lo intentas le dijo el pequeño mirándolo seriamente mientras su camaleón se convertía en una pistola verde y apuntaba a el rostro de su discípulo

-por supuesto que no lo haría sensei, usted tiene toda mi lealtad- le respondió Byakuran sintiendo un extraño miedo al ver la sombra reflejada del bebé, ya que en lugar de parecer la sombra de un niño se podía apreciar claramente la silueta de un hombre mayor exactamente con la misma apariencia del bebé, mostrando así la verdadera apariencia del niño y la manera en que en algún momento llegó tener

-sabes perfectamente que no puedes permanecer por mucho tiempo aquí, te he dado el tiempo suficiente para que lo inviertas en esta estupidez, pero pronto será hora que te hagas cargo de la familia y todo lo que esto conlleva, lo mismo va para Lambo y Pansy, es hora que se dejen de juegos, algo grande está por suceder y el Milleffiore no puede estar separado

-como ordene maestro, pronto nos reuniremos nuevamente y todo cobrará sentido nuevamente

Así como apareció repentinamente Reborn desapareció como si nunca antes hubiese estado allí

Byakuran soltó un suspiro al sentir como el instinto asesino de su maestro dejaba de presionarle el pecho, se tomó unos minutos para relajarse y al salir se dirigió al lavabo donde se encontraba la cámara secreta

Al acercarse al baño de las chicas pudo oír como la chica se lamentaba por su muerte, así que acercándose sin que esta lo notara hizo un complicado movimiento con su varita y envio el alma de la chica a la gran rueda donde sería juzgada y finalmente volvería a la tierra

-_ábrete _siseo Byakuran en parsel y los fregaderos comenzaron a moverse hasta formar una circunferencia dejando un único espacio por el que cabría una persona adulta promedio, aguantando la respiración se lanzó por el gran túnel que había a sus pies cayendo como si estuviera en un juego de niños, al llegar al fondo limpió su uniforme con un sencillo hechizo y continuó adentrándose en la cámara de Slytherin, después de caminar por varios minutos llegó finalmente hasta el centro de la cámara donde encontró una estatua de Salazar Slytherin y hablando en parsel hizo que esta abriera la boca y el basilisco comenzara salir de esta

-_el heredero ha llamado y su fiel sirviente responde _ siseo la serpiente haciendo una leve reverencia con sus ojos cerrados

-_es el momento, debes abandonar esta cámara y seguir a tu único amo _le dijo Byakuran extendiendo su varita, el gran basilisco bajó su cabeza hasta estar a centímetros de la varita blanca de Byakuran; Byakuran unió su varita con la frente de la bestia y comenzó a recitar un extraño hechizo, el basilisco comenzó a encogerse mientras era rodeado por las llamas del cielo, finalmente el basilisco quedó reducido a unos centímetros, aunque las llamas del cielo habían tomado la misma apariencia que había tenido anteriormente, Byakuran extendió una pequeña caja anaranjada con bordes verdes, en cuanto esta se acercó a las llamas comenzó a absorberlas incluyendo al pequeño basilisco, el proceso duró cinco minutos y al finalizar la caja se cerró por si sola quedando sellada totalmente

-muy bien, un fénix y ahora un basilisco solo faltan dos se dijo a si mismo Byakuran mientras veía su nueva caja y salía de la cámara

Una ves salió de esta comenzó a sellarla mágicamente evitando que alguien mas pudiese entrar en esta, en cuanto llegó a los lavabos del segundo piso puso una poderosa berrera sobre los fregaderos, así nadie podría aparecerse por mas poderoso que fuera, al menos eso es lo que esperaba

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

James Potter veía preocupado como todos los estudiantes ya habían llegado a al gran comedor a excepción de Harry y a cada segundo que pasaba se preocupaba mas pues había dejado de sentir su magia

-tranquilízate James no le ha sucedido nada, además son muy pocos los magos que puedan enfrentarse a el sin llamar la atención, le dijo Dumbledore sin despegar la mirada de la entrada

-no siento su magia Albus, eso nunca había sucedido

-te lo repito, no ha sucedido nada

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Byakuran caminaba tranquilamente por uno de los pasillos del primer piso haciendo tiempo para llegar al gran comedor pues no le apetecía comer y tenía muchas cosas que pensar

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-lambo ¿tienes alguna idea de donde se pueda encontrar Byakuran? Le preguntó Samanta al chico que comía distraídamente en la mesa de griffindor

-ni idea, ha de estar merodeando por el castillo- le respondió encogiéndose de hombros y continuando con su comida

-estudiantes tengo un anuncio que hacerles dijo Dumbledore después que Mcgonagall tocara una copa llamando la atención de todos –en vista de la gran fraternidad que hay entre las cuatro escuelas hemos decidido que todos los estudiantes de las tres escuelas visitantes vivirán de ahora en adelante en las cuatro casas del colegio Hogwarts

Todos se sorprendieron con este anuncio aunque la mayoría se alegró por la noticia, en cuanto, todos se calmaron todos los estudiantes de cada escuelas comenzaron a pasar por el sombrero seleccionador

Byakuran llegó al gran comedor casi al final del la selección por lo que tuvo que esperar a que seleccionaran a todos pues su colegio ya había pasado, en cuanto fue su turno y tuvo al sombrero en su cabeza este comenzó a hablarle

-_eres muy astuto y ambicioso, un modelo perfecto de lo que sería un autentico Slytherin, aunque tu inteligencia no tiene igual y siempre buscas saber mas un digno Ravenclaw, no puedo negar que eres sumamente valiente y que protegerías con tu vida a tus verdaderos amigos, un estandarte para los Griffindor, lo único que no entiendo es tu odio por los hufflepuff le dijo el sombrero sin decidir a donde lo enviaría _

_-mi odio a los Hufflepuff no es una niñería, solo considero que los magos que no tienen ningún talento y que simplemente pueden hacer lo mas básico no merecen ser considerados verdaderos magos, los hufflepuff son la paria mágica jamás destacan en nada, no son inteligentes, astutos, o valientes simplemente son unos remedos de mago, los que no son aceptados por nadie y se reúnen todos en un mismo lugar, son una madriguera de sabandijas al igual que lo fue su antecesora, en pocas palabras los Hufflepuff son la servidumbre mágica y no merecen ningún reconocimiento _

_-está claro que si vas a hufflepuff mi existencia acabará en ese mismo momento, así que la decisión es tuya _

_-¿a que casa enviaste a Lambo? _

_-fue algo similar a ti y me pidió que lo enviara a Griffindor_

_-entonces Griffindor _

_-muy bien si esta es tu decisión así será _

_-¡¡¡¡GRIFFINDOR!!!!_

Todos los amigos de Byakuran al igual que los maestros aplaudieron con fuerza al escuchar la casa en la que había quedado

-BOOM

Todo el gran comedor quedó en silencio después de escuchar aquella explosión, antes que alguno reaccionara otra explosión se escuchó y después dos y las explosiones continuaron, los estudiantes asustados comenzaron a gritar asustados e intentaron correr

-¡¡¡SILENCIOOOO!!! –Albus Dumbledore se levantó de su asiento haciendo que todos se callaran y miraran al director –maestros lleven a todos los estudiantes de primero a quinto a los refugios y en caso de ser necesario preparen los portales para la evacuación, los alumnos de sexto y séptimo que deseen quedarse a pelear pueden hacerlo sino también sigan a los maestros

De inmediato los alumnos de cada colegio comenzaron a ser evacuados quedando solo en el gran comedor la mayoría de los estudiantes de quinto y sexto a excepción de los chicos

-quienes tengan mayores aptitudes para los encantamientos se encargaran de proteger el colegio, los que su habilidad sea mayor en artes oscuras o en defensa contra estas atacarán

-Fleur quiero que vayas con los demás y bajo ninguna circunstancia vuelvas aquí le pidió Byakuran a su chica tomándola de las manos

-no amog no pienso dejagte aqui le respondió la francesa abrazándose a él

-no te preocupes, no me pasará nada ahora ve preciosa

Fleur asintió con tristeza y salió corriendo hacia donde habían partido todos los profesores y alumnos

En cuanto fleur estuvo segura Byakuran sacó un comunicador de su túnica y presionó un botón rojo, en el segundo siguiente todos pudieron sentir como todas las barreras mágicas del colegio caían y junto a estas todos los hechizos del castillo quedando como uno cualquiera, las velas que iluminaban el gran comedor cayeron al suelo dejando todo a oscuras

-que empiece la fiesta

Todas las ventanas del comedor explotaron y un gas comenzó a esparciese causándole una repentina tos a los magos reunidos logrando que la mayoría soltara su varita

Cientos de pequeñas explosiones se escucharon y después los alaridos de dolor por parte de los jóvenes magos, Dumbledore viendo esto con un hechizo logró que el gran comedor quedara nuevamente iluminado pero tuvo que contener un grito de frustración y dolor al ver como mas de la mitad de los estudiantes que se habían quedado estaban en el suelo cubiertos por sangre y con heridas de las que salía abundante sangre y rodeándolos cientos de hombres vestidos de blanco y negro, unas extrañas mascaras con lentes y respiraderos, en el hombro izquierdo una placa metálica con dos palmeras cruzadas formando una x y bajo estas dos espadas de la misma forma

-esto solo fue una advertencia, si no desean tener mas perdidas entréguense voluntariamente y nadie mas saldrá herido, de lo contrario purgaremos toda la escuela dijo uno de los hombres quien parecía ser el capitán de aquel escudaron

-esto es imperdonable, todos ustedes van a pagar lo que le hicieron a mis estudiantes dijo Dumbledore por primera vez con odio en sus ojos mientras su magia comenzaba a desbordarse

-avada kedavra

La maldición asesina se dirigió hacia el capitán, mas este no se inmutó ya que esta fue detenida a un metro suyo

-hoy no Dumbledore, necesito a todos mis hombre y no puedo permitir que te deshagas de ellos –pero según lo visto no piensan rendirse así que acaben con ellos dijo Byakuran con una sonrisa

Ninguno de los que conocían a Byakuran lo podía creer, los había traicionado y ahora intentaba acabar con ellos

-¿Por qué esas caras largas?, no pensarían que de verdad era su amigo, solo tengo seis amigos y ninguno de ustedes entra en esa posición –así que no se contengan mátenme en cuanto puedan porque si esta noche salgo de aquí el mundo como lo conocen desaparecerá

Eres un maldito Byakuran, nosotros confiamos en ti y así nos pagaste traicionándonos a la mas mínima oportunidad – dijo Neville mirándolo con desprecio

Byakuran veía la frustración y desilusión en el rostro de aquellos a quienes había traicionado y no podía hacer mas que sonreír; podía sentir el dolor de cada uno, como sus ilusiones se desmoronaban y el pilar que habían legado a llamar amigo caía ante ellos mostrando su verdadera identidad

-no se porque se ponen así, después de todo en ningún momento les di señales de ser su amigo, es mas ni aunque lo quisiera ustedes podrían serlo, simplemente no están a mi altura y eso es algo que ninguno de ustedes podrá cambiar; su poder no es ni una decima del mío o de mis amigos y en este mundo cruel el poder es lo realmente importante –me importa un bledo la pureza de la sangre, aquellos que sean dignos de portar un gran poder estarán de mi lado y los que no simplemente los eliminaré como debió haber sido desde un principio

-eres un enfermo harry, no puedo creer que tu pienses de esa manera –dijo samanta cayendo al suelo de rodillas mientras luchaba por contener las lagrimas que buscaban salir de sus ojos –todos los humanos somos iguales no importa si son magos o no y mucho menos si eres poderoso

-¿y que esperabas? eso me enseñó la vida –los justos nunca acaban bien y este mundo es regido por el poder y yo seré quien lo rija, no permitiré que nadie se entrometa en esto y si lo hace me encargaré personalmente de segar su existencia con mis propias manos aunque seas tu hermanita –le respondió Byakuran con una sonrisa cruel

Byakuran desapareció y apareció frente a su hermana con una katana en su mano y haciendo gala de un talento natural para el uso de esta la atravesó sin que se diese cuenta hasta sentir como la sangre comenzaba a caer por su pecho y su visión se nublaba

-AVADA KEDAVRA

Seis maldiciones asesina se dirigieron hacia Byakuran que tuvo que desaparecer para evitar ser golpeado por una de estas, en cuanto apareció tuvo que agacharse pues nuevamente varias maldiciones iban dirigidas hacia el pero con una amplia floritura de su varita las hizo desaparecer y frente a el una esfera de color negro apareció

Los estudiantes que aun permanecían en pie comenzaron a seguir el ejemplo de los otros seis y se lanzaron contra los atacantes en un vano y desesperado intento de salvar sus vidas

Byakuran veía con una sonrisa como los seis magos lo atacaban con todo su poder recurriendo a magia muy antigua y poderosas maldiciones, a pesar de esto ninguna tenia el efecto deseado pues aquella esfera de color negro se movía vertiginosamente por todo el campo evitando que cualquiera de las maldiciones impactaran contra Byakuran, a medida que la esfera absorbía las maldiciones su color cambiaba adquiriendo ciertas tonalidades purpuras a la vez que comenzaba a desbordar magia que se presentaba como una nube de vapor alrededor de la esfera

-black hole

La esfera comenzó a expandirse hasta tener un diámetro de un metro y empezó a girar rápidamente creando un agujero negro en miniatura que poco a poco comenzó a drenar la magia de los que aun se encontraban en el gran comedor, finalmente esta explotó creando una gran corriente de magia negra que los transportó al lugar con magia en las cercanías y ese lugar era el refugio de todos los estudiantes

Todos los alumnos que no se habían quedado a pelear se escondían atemorizados esperando que en cualquier momento llegara Dumbledore para decirles que todo había sido controlado, mas su temor aumentó al ver como en el centro del salón en el que se encontraban todos comenzó a formarse un campo electromagnético que desprendía rayos de color negro y finalmente una bruma se expandía, después una explosión y cientos de hechizos volando por toda la sala

--a que esperan, ¿no pensaban detenerme? Les decía Byakuran a sus seis rivales mientras esquivaba con mucha habilidad las maldiciones enviadas por estos

Dumbledore, Hagrid y Cedric se veían muy cansados mientras sus demás compañeros aun tenían un poco mas de energías para continuar luchando aunque no resistirán mucho antes de sucumbir ante su enemigo

Todos se separaron y comenzaron a rodearlo formando una especia de estrella que impedía que se moviera de su sitio sin recibir como minimo una maldición

Byakuran se agachó un poco y comenzó a dar vueltas sobre si mismo y con rápidos movimientos de su varita comenzó a lanzar potentes hechizos a diestra y siniestra

-Lacrix, Lonic Burst, Aquila Finix, Supreme Kedavra, Eolius, sintrax

Los seis potentes hechizos salieron disparados contra cada uno de sus enemigos, mas su sorpresa fue grande al ver como una misteriosa barrera se alzaba frente a cada uno y sus hechizos le eran devueltos con mas poder y velocidad que los anteriores, debido a la impresión no pudo reaccionar y todos impactaron él dejándolo sumamente herido y segundos después cayó al suelo inconsciente

Lambo vio caer a su "hermano" e intentó ir en su ayuda pero todos los estudiantes se interpusieron en su camino evitando que llegase hasta Baykuran

Albus Dumbledore sonrió complacido al ver caer a su enemigo, mas no podía confiarse aun y debía comprobar que verdaderamente estuviese inconsciente por lo que lentamente comenzó a acercarse al chico, curiosamente los cinco restantes pensaron lo mismo por lo que aun sin notarlo se acercaban al cuerpo del malherido Harry, aunque no sentían el poder del chico debían cerciorarse y no lo podrían lograr sin estar lo suficientemente cerca del chico para hacerlo

Finalmente llegaron al lado del moribundo Byakuran aunque se sorprendieron al ver que en su rostro no se reflejaba el terror de ser alcanzado por tales maldiciones sino una gran sonrisa que de inmediato les advirtió del peligro que corrían, intentaron alejarse del chico rápidamente mas con una potente explosión todos los hechizos se desvanecieron y el harry que había estado en el suelo desapareció, junto a esto todos los magos repentinamente sintieron un gran cansancio que les impedía moverse libremente

-me sorprende que hayan podido destruir una de mis replicas, es algo digno de verse les dijo el chico de cabello blanco mirándolos con una sonrisa desde la entrada de la sala sin mostrar signo alguno de haber participado en una batalla reciente y mucho menos cansancio –se preguntaran ¿por que de repente están tan cansados y por que desparecieron los hechizos? –pues la respuesta es muy sencilla; aquella explosión mas que dañar se encarga de bloquear la magia en un rango de un kilometro de diámetro, así que mientras estén en este sitio no son mas que sucios muggles que ahora van a escucharme dijo Byakuran haciendo un leve movimiento de su mano y cientos de cuerdas aparecieron atando a todos los que aun no se unían a la causa del peliblanco y después hizo aparecer un cómodo sillón justo enfrente de sus "rehenes"

-verán, mi intención es muy simple, pretendo crear un mundo en el que solo habiten los magos y los muggles sean menos que un vago recuerdo en la mente de la nuevas generaciones: los muggles se han aprovechado del planeta destruyéndolo a su antojo con el fin de construir sus grandes ciudades, fabricas, utilizando los recursos de este de manera irresponsable, desde que parecieron no han hecho mas que destruir el plantea que se nos entregó junto con la misión de cuidarlo –pero la gota que derramó el baso fue cuando empezaron a casarnos como si de sucias vestías se tratase, los magos aparecimos en la tierra como el símbolo de la perfección pero aquellas sucias ratas se creyeron con el derecho de juzgarnos de engendros y divertirse a costa del sufrimiento de una raza superior

-los magos nacimos para gobernar la tierra no para ser gobernados por seres inferiores a nosotros y peor aun escondernos de estos por temor a ser cazados nuevamente por estos, pero que han hecho la mayoría de ustedes defenderlos pensando inocentemente que "esas cosas" les agradecerían en algún momento

Ustedes al igual que sus abuelos y los abuelos de estos se han encargado de diezmar la raza mágica y nos han condenado a escondernos, pero yo digo AL DIABLO CON LOS MUGGLES, cada uno de ustedes tiene el potencial para destruir una ciudad entera pero esos ideales estúpidos han minado su instinto de conservación mágica y han comenzado a apoyar a los muggles

-aquellos que compartan mis ideas son libres de venir conmigo y de conocer el verdadero poder que cada uno de ustedes posee, los que no simplemente por hoy les perdonaré la vida pero en la siguiente ocasión si no están con migo están en mi contra

Byakuran sonrió victorioso al ver como mas de la mitad de los estudiantes reunidos en aquel salón se levantaban y se acercaban a el demostrándole su lealtad y que comprendían sus ideales mientras que otra gran parte aun tenia dudas si lo que hacia era lo correcto

-no teman seguirme, ustedes y yo somos magos y estamos destinados a la grandeza y no a ser la sombra de un ser que no puede ver mas allá de sus narices y darse cuenta que es alguien inferior, si se unen a mi tengan por seguro que serán recompensados en el nuevo mundo que pretendo crear

La sonrisa de Byakuran se hizo aun mayor al ver como los que aun tenían dudas de sus ideales y sus métodos se decidían y se pasaban a su bando quedando en total ¾ de los estudiantes de su lado, nuevamente pasó su mirada por el salón viendo quienes habían atrevido a renegar de estirpe y seguir del lado de los muggles y se decepcionó de ver a Fleur entre ellos, aunque por ser su novia le daría una ultima oportunidad, si desidia aprovecharla podría estar con el sin ningún problema, de lo contrario el mismo la mataría

Lentamente se acercó a Fleur que lo miraba entre asustada y admirada y al estar lo suficientemente cerca pudo notar como esta temblaba

-no temas estar con migo Fleur, si aceptas me encargaré que no tengas que sufrir nunca mas, aunque ahora se vea mal se que mi pensamiento es el correcto y ellos lo han demostrado –no temas mi niña yo estoy contigo le dijo Byakuran finalmente extendiéndole la mano y dedicándole una sonrisa

Fleur miraba a su novio sorprendida, después de todo no había sido fácil enterarse que la persona que conocía no existió realmente y que en todo lo que creía era falso, pero al ver la sonrisa de este se convenció que lo que hacia era lo correcto y era por el bien de ellos de los magos los lideres originales del mundo, con una débil sonrisa la chica extendió su mano hasta la de su novio y este la ayudó a levantarse con cariño mientras le daba un abrazo y después la besaba

-bien hecho Fleur no me habría gustado tener que matarte dijo Byakuran fríamente

-están advertidos, todo aquel que intente cruzarse en mi camino terminará muerto, aunque pensándolo bien no creo que dispongan del tiempo para enfrentarme, después de todo una gran guerra mundial mágica y muggle no es nada que deba tomarse a la ligera

Con una sonrisa cruel Byakuran veía como los integrantes de su movimiento desaparecían rápidamente dejándolo finalmente acompañado solo por su novia y dos de sus guardianes Lambo y Pansy

-en cuanto me vaya la magia que protegía al colegio será restablecida así que si quieren salvar a sus heridos váyanse de inmediato

Dumbledore veía con suma tristeza como la mayoría de los estudiantes por los que habría dado su vida para salvarlos lo traicionaban sin sentir ninguna clase de remordimientos y esto aunque no lo demostraba le había provocado un gran dolor, así que con un ultimo esfuerzo hizo desaparecer a los estudiantes que aun seguían nobles a la causa y desapareció junto con ellos, abandonando el colegio que había protegido la mayor parte de su vida y que había visto progresar tantas generaciones de magos, ese dia hogwarts había caído y junto a este uno de los estandartes mas importantes de la comunidad mágica

Byakuran no pudo evitar sentirse un poco culpable al ver como aquel hombre abandonaba su hogar y su colegio para poner a salvo a sus queridos estudiantes y alejarlos del inminente peligro que correrían si permanecían en este

-es hora

Los cimientos que mantenían a hogwarts en pie comenzaron a tambalearse y las paredes comenzaron a resquebrajarse, poco a poco el castillo comenzó a derrumbarse sobre los únicos cuatro testigos de este importante acontecimiento, irónicamente el castillo había sido construido por cuatro grandes magos y ese dia caería ante cuatro grandes magos.

En cuanto desaparecieron el castillo sucumbió y de su antigua gloria y esplendor no quedaron mas que escombros de lo que una vez fue el mejor colegio de magia del mundo, no hubo persona o ser vivo que no sintiera como la tierra se estremecía al perder uno de los lugares con mayor concentración mágica de la tierra y esta lo resintió creando fuerte temblores, poderosas mareas y gigantescos tornados haciendo aun mayor el conflicto por el que estaba pasando la tierra ese dia

Nadie estuvo presente para oír la profecía dicha por el viento que anunciaba una nueva era

_Cuando la humanidad cometa su tercer gran error _

_El mundo se verá sumido en la más siniestra oscuridad _

_Los hermanos se pelearan llevándose así a la total perdición _

_Y solo aquel marcado por el poder del caos podrá conocer la verdad _

_Nacido para gobernar, en sus manos recide el poder para destruir el mal _

_Las seis estrellas de la destrucción estarán a su disposición _

_Juntos el poder del coloso despertaran _

_Trayendo finalmente un rumbo a la humanidad _

_El gran dios del caos regresará _

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Dejen reviews ya sean quejas, opiniones, y comentarios

Ya saben que son muy importantes para mi y me ayudan a mejorar


	7. tercer strike

Un majestuoso castillo se alzaba sobre la sima del monte mas alto del mundo, a pesar de la nieve y las bajas temperaturas un hermoso jardín hecho de rosas, claveles, orquídeas y un sinfín de distintas especies de flores crecían armoniosamente alrededor del castillo, el castillo, mas blanco que la nieve o las nubes de un dia soleado se alzaba majestuosamente de tal manera que; si en algún momento un ser vivo tenía el privilegio de ver sus muros solo podría ver un hermoso castillo flotando entre las nubes sin rumbo fijo a la deriva por el basto cielo

Fleur veía sorprendida el castillo, sus blancas paredes al parecer de mármol o un material similar, las majestuosas torres doradas que se extendía hasta donde alcanza la vista inclusive la luna que brillaba como nunca antes lo había hecho y por su cercanía se podría decir que su única función era la de brindar su clara luz a aquella maravillosa obra de arte

-egs hegmoso –dijo la francesa sin hacer el mínimo esfuerzo por ocultar su sorpresa

-pocos son los afortunados que han llegado a ver este castillo con sus propios ojos Fleur, atesora este momento en tu mente porque es algo que quizás nunca mas vuelvas a ver –dijo harry mirándola con una sonrisa mientras tomaba su mano con delicadeza sintiendo la suave piel de la chica rozar su piel brindándole una reconfortante tranquilidad –síganme

Byakuran, Lambo, Fleur y Pansy se encaminaron tranquilamente hacia la entrada de aquel majestuoso castillo, atravesando sin problemas por un sendero hecho de piedras resplandecientes de color azul, cruzando el jardín y acercándose a cada paso al primer y mas antiguo monumento hecho a la magia por los magos, una obra que data desde tiempos inmemorables y por tanto guardián de los secretos mas antiguos de la magia y guía para todos aquellos que logren llegar hasta sus ancestrales muros y estén dotados del poder necesario para continuar

Dos grandes portones plateados se erguían frente a los cuatro visitantes impidiendo que siquiera alguno pensara en poder pasar por las buenas, Byakuran se adelantó y comenzó a liberar su magia de manera desproporcionada haciendo que esta se volviera visible en forma de descargar eléctricas alrededor de su cuerpo, lentamente se acercó a los portones y puso las plantas de sus manos sobre estos y súbitamente liberó todo el poder que había estado concentrando, al principio no sucedió nada pero pocos segundos después uno de los portones brilló y se movió ligeramente otorgando el espacio justo para que pasara una persona

Uno a uno los cuatro cruzaron las puertas del castillo, al entrar ninguno estaba preparado para lo que verían

Lo que vieron los dejó sorprendidos, a pesar de ser un castillo este estaba vivo, se podía ver como las paredes como se movían, los cuadros cambiaban de lugar por si solos, el suelo cambiaba constantemente y en cada rincón se podía sentir una presencia gigantesca, en pocas palabras aquel hermoso y majestuoso castillo era un ser vivo y por lo que veían era un ser pensante

-sean bienvenidos a mi morada se escuchó una voz que provenía de todas direcciones, si están aquí asumo que deben saber cuales son las condiciones para permanecer en este sitio

-por supuesto que si –nada de lo que haya aquí puede salir de este edificio ni enseñarse a quien no haya tenido el privilegio de entrar a esta morada respondió Byakuran con seguridad

-que así sea- dijo la misteriosa voz y los chicos desaparecieron para aparecer cada uno en una parte distinta del edificio –recuerden que durante los próximos dos años ninguno de ustedes volverá a verse hasta que el tiempo establecido se cumpla, y una vez que los dos años pasen no podrán volver a este sitio hasta haber pasado un periodo de espera de diez años

Los dos hombres asintieron mientras que Fleur se entristeció pues iba a estar dos años sola y rodeada de libros así que sin perder tiempo comenzó a buscar por la gran biblioteca que allí había todo tipo de libros de magia antigua rituales, entrenamientos físicos, historia, estrategia, etc.

Por su parte Byakuran había aparecido en una habitación no tan grande como la de Fleur aunque la colección de libros de esta era impresionantemente mas avanzada que la de sus dos compañeros además el hecho que había cientos de objetos para construir nuevos proyectos

Lambo apareció en una gran sala con un estante grande lleno de libros aunque estos no eran ni la mitad de los de Byakuran pues el prefería entrenarse físicamente y mágicamente y dejar que fuera su hermano quien construyera todas esas cosas asombrosas, aquel cuarto era un gran gimnasio lleno de maquinas para trabajar sus músculos, también habían muñecos con los que podía practicar sus hechizos

Por su parte Pansy apareció en una habitación llena de ingredientes para pociones y cientos de libros sobre estas, además de encantamientos y varios de magia muy antigua

Pasado un años los demás compañeros de Byakuran y Lambo aparecieron en el castillo y cada uno comenzó a estudiar los temas que mas les importaban, unos como Davis y Genkishi prefirieron entrenarse mas que todo físicamente y aumentar su poder mientras que Luke y Belphegor al tener un poder mágico mas grande se concentraron en aprender nuevos hechizos y maldiciones

En cuanto pasaron los dos años para el primer grupo los tres miembros de la familia millefiore y Fleur se reencontraron y todos se saludaron muy alegres aunque dos de ellos de una manera más especial

-bien es hora de ver como va el reclutamiento de los magos y su adiestramiento, también tengo que tomar el control de la familia y las corporaciones y finalmente daremos comienzo a la primera parte de nuestro plan dijo Byakuran mirando con seriedad a los dos guardianes de la familia –en exactamente un año todos los guardianes se reunirán y la familia estará completa y podremos comenzar a manipular la situación mientras tanto hagamos que comiencen los problemas para los demás –Lambo, Pansy ya saben que hacer

Los dos guardianes asintieron y desaparecieron sin hacer el mas mínimo ruido, dispuestos a cumplir las ordenes del jefe de la familia

-en cuanto a ti Fleur oficialmente serás mi mujer así que tu lugar será siempre en lugares públicos junto a mi, me acompañarás a muchas reuniones donde intentaremos poner a los gobiernos de muchos países de nuestro lado y comenzar una tercera guerra, tu intentarás convencer a las primeras damas o a las dirigentes que esto es lo mejor que puede suceder si se quiere llegar a la paz, mientras tu haces eso y yo lo mío, por otro lado venderemos armas a los distintos frentes que se crearán –por ahora es lo único que necesitas saber, ahora vámonos

Byakuran tomó a Fleur de la mano y los dos desaparecieron sin hacer el mas mínimo sonido, en cuanto aparecieron Fleur se sorprendió al ver una mansión gigante de cinco pisos y varias cuadras de larga, toda estaba pintada de color blanco y los adornos eran de plata, tras ellos había un gran jardín del tamaño de un estadio de football y en medio de este una gran fuente que lanzaba potentes chorros de agua muchos metros hacia arriba además de estar iluminada con siete luces distintas

-bienvenida a mi hogar Fleur le dijo Byakuran con una sonrisa mientras la llevaba de la mano hacia la puerta de la mansión, al entrar fueron recibidos por un mayordomo que se emocionó mucho al ver a su joven amo junto a una linda chica

-sea bienvenido señor lo hemos extrañado mucho le dijo el mayordomo y también usted señorita les dijo el hombre haciendo una reverencia

-gracias Tom también me alegra verte, por cierto ella es Fleur Delacour mi novia le respondió Byakuran mientras tomaba de la mano a Fleur

-un gusto señorita Delacour respondió el hombre haciendo una reverencia

-el placer es mío y llámame Fleur le respondió la chica haciendo una ligera reverencia con la cabeza

-señor la cena estará en media hora, si desea puede pasar al estudio a ponerse al tanto de sus inversiones y empresas que yo mismo lo llamaré

-no te preocupes Tom primero voy a enseñar la casa a Fleur y después bajaremos a cenar

-señor disculpe mi imprudencia pero ¿sabe donde está el amo Lambo? Preguntó el señor visiblemente preocupado por su otro amo

-está haciendo algo relacionado con la familia le respondió tranquilamente Byakuran

-ya veo dijo el mayordomo antes de ir a la cocina a supervisar la cena

Byakuran tomó nuevamente a Fleur de la mano y comenzó a darle un tour por toda la casa terminando en las habitaciones

-bien esa de allí es mi habitación y la de enfrente es la de Lambo, de resto puedes escoger la que quieras le dijo Byakuran mirándola con una sonrisa

Fleur le sonrio misteriosamente y se dirigió a su habitación y antes de entrar le dedicó una sonrisa

-Fleur esa es mi hab…. Con que esas tenemos dijo el peliplateado antes de entrar a su habitación

-no esperabas que durmiera sola después de pasar dos años sin ver a nadie mas que a mi le respondió la rubia acercándose seductoramente a su novio

-entonces tendrás que ser una niña buena sino tendrás que dormir sola y con frio le respondió Byakuran mirándola de arriba abajo

-como digas pero ahora tengo hambre

Por otro lado Lambo estaba en lo que parecía un campo militar pues era un sitio en la mitad de la nada, lleno de todo tipo de campos de entrenamiento y en cada uno de estos habían jóvenes luchando con sus varitas y con las cajas y anillos

-veo que han hecho un buen trabajo le dijo Lambo a un sujeto que vestía de negro

-hemos hecho todo lo que ha pedido señor, están listos para actuar cuando sea necesario

-muy bien pero es mejor que sigan entrenando por mas tiempo así estarán mejor preparados para cuando la situación lo amerite

-como ordene señor aumentaré la exigencia del entrenamiento

Mientras Lambo se encargaba de los asuntos militares Pansy se estaba reuniendo con distintos políticos y convenciéndolos que algo malo esta sucediendo y debían comenzar a prepararse para una futura guerra y debido a sus influencias y a su buen nombre no fue difícil que varios le creyeran y esta acción por si sola desencadenaría una en cadena, al armarse una ciudad las demás se alertarán y la imitarán haciendo que el país tome medidas de prevención y se prepare, esto ocasionará que los demás países en especial aquellos con los que se mantiene una mala relación se sientan intimidados y reaccionen de la misma manera y así sucesivamente logrando que en un periodo relativamente corto de tiempo todos se hayan armado y estén preparados para la guerra, y con un simple ataque a cualquier sitio lograrían que una nueva guerra comenzara y tendrían vía libre para iniciar sus planes

Al día siguiente Harry se levantó muy temprano pues tenia una reunión de suma importancia y no podía darse el lujo de llegar un segundo tarde

A las nueve y media ya estaba sentado en una mesa de cuatro lugares

-veo que eres puntual Byakuran le dijo un sujeto de aproximadamente sesenta años que no era nada menos que el anterior líder de la familia millefiore

-no pueden negar que eso ha sido obra mía respondió un bebé mirando seriamente a Byakuran dijo Reborn

-concentrémonos en lo nuestro dijo un hombre calvo de la misma edad que era el asesor externo de la familia

-la cuestión es sencilla Byakuran, han estado circulando por el bajo mundo los rumores de la magia y ya es un hecho que la mayoría de las familias poseen varios miembros entre sus miembros además de ser una medida preventiva para la futura guerra, también se han distribuido las cajas Vongola aumentando el arsenal de las familias y será cuestión de tiempo para que se empiece un nuevo enfrentamiento dijo el hombre calvo con tranquilidad

-creo que lo mejor sería unir momentáneamente a las demás familias bajo la promesa de poder, no debemos olvidar que cada una de las familias por mas pequeñas que sean tienen un gran poder económico e influencias en el mundo y si estamos a la puerta de una guerra mundial no podemos darnos el lujo de tener fuerzas divididas respondió Byakuran con una sonrisa mientras destapaba una bolsa de caramelos

-sabes que es imposible llegar a un acuerdo con todas las familias, todos lo hemos intentado varias veces pero nunca es posible llegar mas que a una tregua de paz respondió con seriedad el hombre mayor

-si es por eso déjame encargarme de eso, te prometo que en seis meses la gran mayoría de familias de Europa se habrán unido a nosotros

-no tienes por que pedir autorización Byakuran, después de todo eres el jefe y tienes la ultima palabra

Durante cuatro horas mas los líderes de la familia millefiore estuvieron discutiendo los asuntos de la familia y las acciones a seguir durante los próximos meses y acordaron nombrar oficialmente a Byakuran decimo jefe de la familia millefiore en una celebración que se realizaría en dos meses

Apenas a las tres y media terminaron la reunión y justo a esa hora se sirvió el almuerzo

-santo dios viejo como has aguantado estas reuniones tantos años

-al final terminas por acostumbrarte, aunque al principio es sumamente molesto terminas cogiéndole gusto

Los cuatro hombres aunque uno tenia apariencia de niño entraron al comedor donde ya se encontraban almorzando Lambo, Pansy y Fleur y por lo que parecía ninguno se habia percatado de su presencia

-debería darte vergüenza Lambo, haciendo el vago mientras tu hermano trabaja –tienes que tomarte mas en serio tu papel de guardián del trueno le dijo Reborn mirándolo reprobatoriamente

Lambo se sorprendió al oír aquella voz y no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrió, pues tenia muy claro que aunque tenia la apariencia de un bebé Reborn era el mejor hitman de la época y no tendría problema en matarlo si cometía algún error, quizás el único que podría luchar contra el seria su hermano Byakuran, aunque dudaba que pudiese salir victorioso del encuentro

-déjalos tranquilos Reborn, solo son unos niños y hasta ahora han desempeñado correctamente sus labores, no hay que presionarlos o se volverán amargados dijo el anterior líder de la familia y sorprendentemente el bebé asintió y dejó de emanar su instinto asesino

-así que mientras yo trabajo y me aburro con esas reuniones ustedes se divierten me siento explotado dijo Byakuran con una sonrisa mientras tomaba asiento al lado de su novia y le daba un beso

-ese es tu problema, nosotros nos encargamos del trabajo sucio y tu de hacer el papeleo y soportar las molestas reuniones –así funciona le dijo lambo con una sonrisa burlona

-tienes razón respondió Byakuran con una sonrisa infantil que en cuestión de segundos cambio a una fría y tétrica –cuando todo termine nunca habrá que hacer esto nuevamente y solo aquellos que demuestren ser dignos tendrán un lugar en el nuevo mundo que pienso crear

Con estas últimas palabras Byakuran logró hacer que todos sintieran un escalofrió recorrer sus espaldas, y es que aunque su poder aun era joven e inmaduro Reborn y el viejo tenían la plena seguridad que en un lapso de dos años su poder superaría por creces a cualquier ser que hubiese existido anteriormente en la tierra

Fleur veía entre sorprendida, asustada y admirada el poder que emanaba de su novio solo al pronunciar aquellas palabras, si de algo estaba segura en su vida era que aquel hombre tenía el poder para construir o destruir el mismo universo y es que él era el único ser con el maravilloso don de la magia, si bien muchos podían hacer uso de esta a ningún otro ser en lo ancho del universo era dueño de esta, en ellos solo se representaba mientras que en Byakuran la magia hacia parte de su ser, no estaba completo sin ella, y su cuerpo no podía vivir sin esta, en pocas palabras Byakuran era la única representación real de la magia que tenia vida y como tal esta le obedecía plenamente

Dos horas después los residentes de la mansión habían terminado y los cuatro chicos se preparaban para asistir a una gran fiesta que organizaba la familia black cada año y aunque ninguno tuviese deseos de ir era obligatoria la presencia de sus invitados pues todos pertenecían a la más alta alcurnia mágica

Si bien cada uno tenía sus motivos para no querer asistir a la reunión Byakuran era a quien menos importaba esto, aun sabiendo que allí estarían sus padres, su hermana y padrino no le daba relevancia a estos pues para el no significaban nada, sus motivos para no ir eran sencillamente porque le aburría tener que estar rodeado por ancianos varias horas –creo que será muy entretenido ver sus reacciones al vernos –pensó el peliblanco mientras comía una bolsa de malvaviscos blancos

Por otro lado Lambo buscaba desesperadamente la manera de combinar un traje de gala con sus cuernos pero como siempre le sucedía aquella tarea resultaba imposible y se deprimía al tener que guardar sus cuernos –sin mis cuernos no soy yo, creo que tendré que hacer algo al respecto pensó Lambo mientras guardaba sus cuernos en uno de los bolsillos de su traje

Mientras los dos hombres terminaba de organizarse las dos chicas eran peinadas, maquilladas y vestidas por las criadas de la mansión, así que básicamente solo tenían que quedarse quietas y esperar que las otras terminaran el trabajo

Cerca de las ocho de la noche los cuatro jóvenes estaban listos y esperaban al carruaje que los llevaría hasta el lugar de la fiesta, al final Byakuran como siempre iba vestido con un traje de color blanco y un chaleco de color negro, su pareja Fleur usaba un vestido de color rojo y unos zapatos de tacón blancos, iba ligeramente maquillada y con el pelo rizado, además voluntariamente estaba desprendiendo el encanto de veela que tanto caracterizaba a las de su raza, Lambo usaba un smoking negro además de un sombrero alto en el que iban puestos sus cuernos y si bien no era algo muy elegante, le daba un toque cómico y original, lo suficiente para no ser mal visto pero tampoco ganaría el premio al mejor vestido y finalmente Pansy usaba un vestido color lila (tuve que buscar en internet el color, los hombres solo tenemos paleta básica de colores mejor dicho la de paint) y llevaba el cabello cepillado y un poco más largo de lo usaba llegándole hasta la espalda

En cuanto salieron de la mansión ya los esperaban dos carruajes tirados por pegasos y al lado de cada uno un hombre con una túnica verde botella, al parecer serían quienes llevarían las carrosas de las parejas

El primero de los hombres hizo una leve reverencia y abrió las puestas de la carrosa permitiendo el ingreso de Fleur y seguido de ella a Byakuran, el segundo hombre lo imitó y sin detenerse a esperar los corceles alados comenzaron a tirar de los carros hasta desaparecer en el aire

Una hora más tarde las dos carrosas aterrizaron frente a una hermosa mansión de color azul claro, iluminada por cientos de velas en el aire

En cuanto bajaron de las carrosas fueron recibidos por un elfo domestico con una bandeja de champán

-bienvenidos a blubell manor lord Byakuran, lord Larry y señoritas dijo el elfo mientras hacia una exagerada reverencia y una copa de champán aparecía en las manos de los invitados

-gracias, es un placer poder participar de esta maravillosa fiesta respondió Byakuran con un porte aristocrático que Fleur jamás habia imaginado que tenia

-bien puedan y disfruten de la fiesta

-te lo advierto Fleur si no quieres ser víctima de los chismes mantente alejada de las mujeres mayores le advirtió Pansy con una mueca de horror

-no creo que sea tan malo le respondió Fleur con una sonrisa

En cuanto entraron rápidamente todos fueron separados, a Byakuran se lo llevaron los hombres mayores para hablar de negocios, a Lambo los hijos de los anteriores, a Pansy la mujeres más jóvenes y desgraciadamente a Fleur se la llevaron las mujeres mayores y tal como le habia advertido Pansy de inmediato comenzaron a hablar sobre las demás mujeres y sus maridos, la acosaron con preguntas sobre su novio y muchas cosas mas

Por otro lado lambo charlaba animadamente con los jóvenes sobre lo que habían hecho en los últimos días, sobre deportes y otras cosas de jóvenes, Pansy estaba en la misma situación que Lambo aunque esta no se libró de uno que otro chisme

-y dinos Byakuran ¿en que estas trabajando ahora? Preguntó uno de los hombres

-seguro ha de ser sorprendente agregó otro

-como todo lo que tiene que ver con este chiquillo agregó otro hombre

Byakuran ya estaba muerto del aburrimiento, pero sabía que necesitaba estar en buenas migas con las familias mágicas más importantes y si para hacerlo debía aguantar sus comentarios pues lo haría

-pues estoy trabajando en una nueva maldición, en teoría el avada separa el cuerpo del alma de una forma violenta además fragmenta el alma de quien la usa así que si logro dar con una maldición que sea opuesta a la asesina se podría lograr unir el alma de alguien nuevamente al cuerpo, realmente es algo complicado pero ya he conseguido ciertos progresos

Todos los hombres se sorprendieron pues aun con toda la magia antigua de sus familias no creían que esto fuese posible, pero si aquel chico lo decía seguramente muy pronto estarían oyendo sobre el hechizo

-ciertamente es algo muy complicado, pero no tengo dudas que si alguien es capaz de lograrlo ese eres tú dijo un hombre de cincuenta años tenía una apariencia seria de ojos oscuros y cabello negro, constitución gruesa y porte aristocrático

-agradezco sus palabras lord Blubell

-no es nada Byakuran, ha es cierto se me olvidaba, permíteme presentarte a estos dos hombres, son magos muy importantes y miembros de dos familias muy antiguas

Bairon llevó al peliblanco hasta un lugar apartado en donde dos hombres hablaban animadamente y junto a estos, tres mujeres los imitaban una sosteniendo a un bebé en sus manos

-James Sirius, permítanme presentarles a Byakuran, él es el chico del que tanto les he hablado, es un prodigio además es miembro de una familia muy influyente deberías presentárselo a tu hija

James y Sirius voltearon a ver al hombre pero contuvieron la respiración al ver de quien se trataba pues frente a ellos estaba su hijo y ahijado además era quien habia destruido a hogwarts

-es un placer conocer a Lord Potter y a Lord Black dijo Byakuran con una sonrisa juguetona mientras les extendía la mano a cada uno y hacia una ligera reverencia

James tuvo que hacer uso de todo su auto control para no saltar sobre su hijo y darle su merecido aunque para no parecer maleducado igualmente aceptó el apretón de manos aunque usó más de la fuerza necesaria pero nuevamente se sorprendió al ver que el chico lo superaba en fuerza

Sirius por su parte no fue tan cortes y simplemente hizo una leve reverencia

-ah pero miren nada mas quien está aquí, no sé cómo te atreves a mostrar tu rostro por aquí, después de lo que hiciste dijo Samanta al verlo

Byakuran sonrio internamente, después de todo ya sabía que eso pasaría y pensaba utilizar la oportunidad que Samanta le estaba dando para manchar un poco el nombre de los Potter y quedar en mejor posición ante los demás magos

-no sé a lo que se refiere señorita, pero estoy seguro que recordaría su rostro

-no te hagas el tonto Harry, tu nos traicionaste y destruiste a hogwarts y ahora tienes el descaro de aparecerte por aquí como si nunca hubieses hacho nada eres un cínico le gritó muy enojada Samanta sin darse cuenta que estaba llamando la atención de todos los invitados

Harry le dedicó una sonrisa y se acercó un poco a ella lo suficiente para que todos vieran que no pensaba tolerar aquella "falsa" acusación

-ho es muy grave lo que estas insinuando Potter, aunque no entiendo ¿por qué me reclamas a mi?, si no estoy mal mencionaste a un tal Harry y según tengo entendido ese no es mi nombre, y aunque lo fuera más te vale tener prueba que lo confirmen porque no pienso tolerar una acusación de este tipo nuevamente

-no te hagas el estúpido Harry, tu sabes perfectamente lo que hiciste, también sabes que eres mi hermano así que deja de actuar como un idiota y acepta tus responsabilidades le gritó Samanta para después acercarse y darle una fuerte cachetada

Tanto James como Sirius y el resto de espectadores no pudieron evitar pensar que aquella chica era una idiota pues era bien sabido por todos los magos de alta clase que en un tipo de reunión como estas, agredir, o insultar a un mago era una gran falta de respeto y más aun si al mago que ofendías pertenecía a la familia más antigua y poderosa

-¿te das cuenta que lo que acabas de hacer es una ofensa a mi familia? ¿Tienes idea en qué posición dejaste a tu familia después de esto? –por lo que puedo ver el hecho de juntarse con muggles y sangre sucias ha afectado mucho a tu familia dijo Byakuran suavemente para que solo Samanta fuese capaz de escucharlo –gracias hermanita ahora veamos cómo se salen de esta Byakuran se alejó dos pasos y subió el tono de su voz

-¿lo ven? Sin importar si es una familia de sangre noble o no, al relacionarse con los muggles todos se convierten en unos barbaros, esta chica no solo lanza acusaciones sin sentido sino que también ha caído tan bajo como para golpear a un mago de nuestra clase con sus propias manos, ¿acaso esa es la educación que les daban en hogwarts? ¿Los Potter se enorgullecen de su actitud barbárica? ¿Qué ha pasado con nuestras costumbres? –los Potter han pisoteado nuestras costumbres y tradiciones solo por apoyar a unos seres sin magia que contribuyen a la destrucción de nuestro planeta –no podemos permitir esta actitud, los magos estamos hechos para dominar y no para ser dominados y ellos una de las familias más antiguas se han rebajado y perdido su honor al servirlos y protegerlos ¿acaso esa es una actitud digna de los sangre pura?

Todos los espectadores a excepción de los Potter y los Black exclamaron con fuerza un NO rotundo y comenzaron a aplaudir las palabras del peliblanco quien sonreía complacido

Lambo se percató que los Black tampoco habían aplaudido las palabras de su hermano así que decidió echar un poco mas de leña al fuego

-así que los Black apoyan a los Potter, es una tristeza dos grandes familias se han dejado influencias por los muggles y he aquí el resultado, juntos nos dan la espalda, escupen sobre nuestra cultura y se arrodillan frente a nuestros siervos ¿acaso esa es la actitud de un mago orgulloso de serlo? –todos somos magos y tenemos que estar orgullosos de serlo y hoy es que debemos estar más unidos para evitar que la influencia de los muggles llegue a nuestras familias, ¿Qué pensarían sus ancestros si sus hijos actuaran de esta manera? ¿Estarían orgullosos? –no lo creo, los muggles son una peste que hay que erradicar y está en nuestras manos hacerlo, y como yo lo veo tenemos solo dos opciones, o nos arrodillamos ante ellos y permanecemos escondidos mientras manchamos el orgullo de nuestras familias o nos levantamos y les enseñamos a esas pestes quienes son los que mandan ¿tú qué dices hermano? Preguntó finalmente Lambo a Byakuran que lo veía sonriente

-¿Qué digo? Yo digo al diablo con los muggles, somos magos y somos superiores y vamos a demostrárselos ¿Qué dicen ustedes hermanos?

Ahora sí que los Potter y los Black estaban asustados, nunca en toda la historia alguien habia logrado unir de esa manera a tantas familias importantes y si estas llegaban a un acuerdo los muggles estarían en peligro, Samanta ahora se sentía humillada y asustada pues por su imprudencia estaba a punto de condenar a millones de muggles ahora solo restaba esperar la respuesta de los demás magos

Todos los magos al unisonó respondieron con fuerza LA SUPREMACÍA MAGICA

-que así sea

Byakuran sacó su varita y apuntó a los Potter y los Black y con un complicado movimiento los hizo desaparecer

Durante el resto de la noche las distintas familias estuvieron organizando todo para desestabilizar la economía de los muggles y así comenzar con su ataque

Por otro lado James regañaba fuertemente a Sam

-¿Cómo puedes ser tan estúpida?, no te das cuenta que en esa clase de reuniones lo peor que puedes hacer es acusar a un mago públicamente y no contenta con eso también lo golpeas como una muggle, ahora todos están en nuestra contra y todo por tu estupidez Samanta le gritó su padre a la chica que ya tenía lagrimas en los ojos

-no es para tanto james, en la próxima reunión nos podremos disculpar y todo se solucionará le dijo Lily abrazándolo

-tú no entiendes Lily, no es así de sencillo, tu vienes de una familia de muggles así no funcionan las cosas, Samanta manchó el orgullo de los Potter y los Black y borrar esa mancha se tardará muchos años y quizás no tengamos el tiempo necesario, en cambio Harry actuó como era debido y se metió en el bolsillo a los magos más influyentes del mundo

-no te preocupes

-si me preocupo Lilyan, tú no eres una sangre pura, no sabes cómo funciona esto, te lo pondré de una forma que lo entiendas, la destrucción de hogwarts fue el primer strike, esta noche fue el segundo y si nuestro hijo hace otro de sus trucos será el tercero y estamos fuera y la guerra entre magos y muggles comenzará y por si no lo notaste en su lado ellos tienen a dos genios, tres miembros de la familia real, un gran artista y espadachín con miles de seguidores y finalmente un magnate de la economía, si les sumamos el dinero de todas estas familias mágicas y sus empresas, además de las mafias, la familia millefiore y sus fabricas de armamento ellos tienen el suficiente poder para patrocinar una guerra

-nosotros tenemos a los muggles intentó decir samanta para hacer aliviar las tenciones aunque solo logró que todos se enojaran mas con ella

-¿acaso eres estúpida Samanta Potter? Si los magos atacan a los muggles crees que ellos se unirán a nosotros que somos magos, si Harry hace el tercer strike, estamos perdidos le regañó esta vez Sirius

- y no podemos olvidarnos de voldemort agregó lily con tristeza mientras en las mentes de todos retumbaban dos palabras tercer strike

Por otro lado lambo y Byakuran hablaban con una gran sonrisa pues en una sola noche habían logrado unir a las familias más importantes, desequilibrar a los muggles, dejar sin recursos a la orden del fénix, manchar el nombre de sus familias y dejarlos preocupados por voldemort

-¿Quién lo diría lambo? Eres todo un revolucionario le dijo Byakuran dándole un leve golpe en el brazo

-no fue nada tú diste el impulso y yo el salto, lo que importa es que ahora todas las piezas están en su sitio y nuestra pequeña campaña está a punto de comenzar ¿Qué opinan ustedes chicas?

-no creí que tuvieras el cerebro para decir esas palabras pero como dicen no te acuestas sin aprender algo nuevo le dijo Pansy con una sonrisa mientras le daba un abrazo

-creo que todo está saliendo como lo planearon ojalá todo siga bien respondió tímidamente la rubia pues no estaba acostumbrada a tratar esos temas de guerra y todo lo que estaba viviendo era muy nuevo para ella

-no te preocupes Fleur tu ahora eres un miembro más de nuestra familia, y no te rompas la cabeza pensando si es lo correcto tu eres una bruja y nosotros magos, además ya lo viste todos nos apoyan porque saben que es lo correcto, no tuvimos que ofrecer dinero o cosas por el estilo y ten la plena seguridad que ellos nos seguirán fielmente en nuestra campaña le respondió Byakuran con una sonrisa mientras comía malvaviscos lentamente


End file.
